Lost my mind while lost at sea
by Zerothekitsune
Summary: Foxy caused the bite, but he swears he didn't do it...and now pirate cove is completely shut down. And with the isolation...came the madness and obsession...Foxy wants to be back in the show, to entertain his crew...by any means necessary...
1. Prologue: The bite of 87

And here we are, the prologue to Foxy's story...but before we begin, I must explain my absence.

Foxy: aye, fer once, I be sympathizing with Zero here...he's had it rough lately

Thanks Foxy, but a few weeks ago I had to go to the emergency room for a viral infection of my spine...I was bed ridden for 4 days straight afterwards...I then had to catch up on work I missed...and recently I was in a car accident...passenger side door is badly damaged...only yesterday did I get a moment to relax and start writing again...but I did promise to get working on this after the new year...so here we are...Lost my mind while lost at sea

Foxy: Aye! But did ye hafta start with...ye know?

Sorry Foxy...it has to happen

Foxy: *sighs and nods* aye...It be makin sense ta start at tha beginnin and such...oh disclaimer...aye... **Disclaimer: FNAF universe and characters be sole property of Scott Cawthon...a mighty fine capn if I do say so meself**

* * *

 _There is nothing to fear but fear itself…_

 _Guess that makes me fear..._

Foxy could only stare at the limp form of the child that lay at his mechanical feet. It was mid-March...1987 and the gang at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria were in full swing for a birthday party. Until there was a sickening crunch...a scream...and then absolute panic. Customers and employees alike could only stare in horror at the attraction known as pirate's cove. Foxy, the star of said attraction, felt his jaw with his good paw and immediately felt his servos lock up…as staining his paw was blood...blood and who knows what else, "b...by Poseidon's beard...I...what...wha happened?! Wha..."

Foxy stared as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all standing, looks of horror and anger crossing their faces. Bonnie, being the newest and youngest of the animatronics was hiding back behind Freddy while hugging his guitar while Freddy himself just stared at Foxy with an appalled gaze...a gaze that asked one question, "why?"

Foxy himself didn't know what happened, he was in the middle of retelling his famous story of how he and Blackbeard called a truce when they both came under fire by the British navy, only to immediately turn their swords back upon each other after the navy was repelled...and then Foxy's vision went black, and then this chaos.

"Foxy what in blazes?! What have you done?! Fritz, lift the boy, gently now…get some wrappings on that wound and where the hell are the paramedics?! Foxy...you...I…why did you do this Foxy?!" Foxy could barely meet Frederick Fazworth's furious glare as one of the guards came over and carefully lifted the limp boy from the stage before hurrying over to a first aid station they had for minor emergencies.

"Capn...I...I don...I don't what ye mean...I be tellin me stories as usual an-" Foxy never got a chance to finish as Frederick Fazworth held a hand up, silencing the animatronic vulpine pirate before shaking his sadly as he walked away, leaving Foxy to wonder just what had happened. _Relax Foxy...jus take a breather...maybe...maybe it's not as bad as it be seeming...maybe the lad tripped...aye that could be what happened! He simply got too excited and tripped and hurt his lil noggin on Foxy's ship! Aye...the capn and crew jus be over reacting...accidents happen all the time!_

Foxy smiled to himself as he suddenly felt a weight lift from his shoulders...now it was simply the matter of explaining the accident to the others, surely they'd realize that things weren't as bad as they seemed, "ah...I do feel bad fer the lad...but that's why ye always be careful...bein a pirate is dangerous work..." Foxy chuckled some and simply went to the back of the stage before starting to clean up around the cove and prop ship. When the time came to explain what happened, Foxy would need to not lose his head like Freddy and the others.

 **-Back stage-**

"F...Freddy, d...did you see w...what Foxy did?! He...He…HE KILLED SOMEONE! HE KILLED A CHILD! HE JUST BIT DOWN...AND...AND...THERE WAS SO MUCH...um...um...uh..."

"Blood...the word you're looking for is blood, Bonnie and the child was breathing...so no, Foxy did NOT kill anyone...just relax, okay?"

The purple rabbit blinked and made an O shape with his mouth before quickly nodding as Freddy stood stone still on the stage, worry and slight distress plaguing the older animatronic's face. The newer model animatronics were much more advanced then both the old spring locks and toy models combined and were capable of full facial expressions, eating actual food to replenish energy if they needed to, even having their own personalities. Bonnie, being the newest and youngest, was always curious, excitable, and always eager to have fun...but his real passion was music...despite him knowing only two or three songs.

Freddy Fazbear took on the role of caretaker and leader of the merry band, always keeping an eye on Bonnie and the kids that visited his pizzeria. Nothing got past Freddy's gaze...and those that broke the rules always got a stern lecture from the old bear. But, he was never harsh...he knew full well the balance of being stern but fair...never meeting out a punishment unfit for the crime.

Chica was the literal mother hen...always being the first to the scene of an accident to calm a crying child with gentle and soft reassurances...when she could. Any other time, Chica found her way into the kitchen...to give the cooks a hand...er...wing and the staff eagerly accepted the hen into their fray, teaching her the ways of pizza making. The chefs then found themselves stunned as she not only quickly learned their skills, but improved them...showing the advancement of the animatronics.

"Bonnie...sweety, maybe we shouldn't be talking about it, those children out there were so scared...let's wait for father to address the customers and their families...oh, I hope Foxy is okay...who knows what he's probably going through? He could be emotionally broken, Freddy..." Chica paced a bit while wringing her wings in anxiety...this was the worst accident she had ever seen since she was first turned on and she couldn't help but slightly worry for their vulpine companion.

"Chica...Bonnie...we wait for father to get things under control...if we do anything right now, we would be pouring fuel onto a fire…the customers would react badly if we were to get involved right now" Freddy knew that if any of them approached the people outside the curtain they were behind, the customers would likely panic some more...it's not every day a robotic fox pirate would bite open the head of a child.

"S...Still Freddy, this whole thing was...just really bad! I mean not initially...first there was us on stage and we were rocking and having fun and Chica was getting ready to help in the kitchen and I saw some kids playing a game in the arcade that looked really fun and you were being silly with your jokes and then I started-"

"Bonnie...sweety, focus...can you do that for me hun?" Chica loved her friends, but Bonnie always got easily distracted and she always had to reign him back to the situation at hand.

Bonnie blinked and giggled to himself while smiling sheepishly to the hen, "oh...eh...sorry Chica...I got excited again…ahehe...anyways, but Captain Foxy is going to be so upset with himself...why did he do that Freddy? Why?"

Freddy sighed and ran a paw over his tired face, he had just wanted to entertain the birthday boy and call it a day, but sometimes life would throw a monkey wrench into the works...and this was a LARGE monkey wrench, "ah don't know Bonnie...ah just don't know..."

- **Timeskip: 6:00 pm-**

Frederick Fazworth paced the room in front of the stage, he had been dealing with police officers, emts, and news paper reporters all day after the "incident" occurred. The man sighed while running a hand over his face, he could scarcely believe that all this happened and what was worse was the ultimatum he was given. _What am I goin_ _g_ _to tell the others? It'll_ _devastate_ _them...especially Foxy…_

The owner and manager of the building sighed as he continued to pace, he had ordered the building to be closed early so the emergency teams could take care of their business. Taking witness accounts...looking into the building's safety code for any violations...and of course grilling Frederick Fazworth for any information on his prized animatronic friends. The owner felt an urge to get a strong drink build up as yet another employee walked over to him before saying that she wanted safety compensation if she was going to hang around with killer robots.

"I'll increase your benefits Ms. Taylor…now, could you let me try to figure this out please?" The manager sighed as the girl huffed and walked away from him, Frederick pinching the bridge of his nose as he paced some more. Finally the man just gave up and walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee...he had to make a decision...and no matter what decision he made, someone would be emotionally torn. _God...this will destroy them…_

- **Pirate's cove: same time-**

Foxy hummed a soft tune as he finished straightening up his cove. He liked to have his ship...well...ship-shape and after the accident today, he was going to make sure that his crew would be safe no matter what, "jus a bit more...and thar we be...all cleaner then a baby's bottom...aye, nothin bad be happenin ta me mates anymore...Ol Foxy be the prime example of safety!"

"Foxy?! Y...Yo...You in here? Mr. F...Fazworth s...said to...c...check your s...systems and t...to c...clean you up..."

Foxy perked his ears and grinned, the engineer they had was a friendly sort and always made sure Foxy and his friends were in fine working order. More then once, Foxy had to thank the man for repairing his endoskeleton...sometimes the actions that Foxy performed were a bit on the strenuous side for his systems, "aye laddy, ye have permission ta step aboard me ship…though I must ask...why ye be so spooked matey?"

"N...No r...reason…j...just a bit...stressed...it's b...been a rough day..."

Foxy obligingly turned around so the engineer could work, the fox swaying his tail a bit as he nodded, "aye, was a terrible thing ta happen today...poor lad, they should know better then ta climb on the stage...but no more...Foxy will be a much more stern capn...just ta keep the wee mateys safe ya see."

"Foxy...no one climbed on the stage..." The engineer bit his lip as he adjusted some wires in Foxy's suit before applying some new oil as well. Foxy though was confused, the boy that was at his feet today surely had climbed on the stage and hurt himself.

"Aye lad, I think the stress be getting ta ya...the lad that was injured...he definitely climbed up, he shoulda stayed seated like all the rest..."

"No Foxy...you bi...you bit him, you leaned down and BIT him"

Foxy went rigid even as the engineer finished his internal work and moved to clean the blood from Foxy's suit, the pirate narrowing his eyes some, "lad…I know today be a tryin day, but don't ye dare say I'm ta blame now...I understand that what happened was a terrible tragedy...but Capn Foxy had nothin ta do with it!"

"I...I...y...yeah...ok...uh...s...sure" The mechanic gulped some before scrubbing more of the blood away and once finished, quickly exited the cove before Foxy could say anything. Foxy though was a bit perturbed as the engineer forgot to fix his jaw, "ahoy laddy...wait...ah blast it…might as well wait fer night fall...maybe I can get me jaw fixed then..."

- **Timeskip:** **10pm-**

Frederick Fazworth finally caught a break as the employees that had CHOSEN to stay on exited the building. Since it was officially closing time, no one but the night guard was required to be in the pizzeria, which was why Frederick was so relieved. This gave him a chance to address the animatronics themselves...for his decision would greatly impact their lives.

"Freddy, round everyone up...time to have a meeting about what happened today!"

The bear in question peeked out at his "father" from behind the stage curtains before nodding slightly, knowing full well that when Mr. Fazworth wanted to speak to them, it was most likely serious, "even Foxy, father?"

"Especially Foxy...Freddy, especially Foxy"

Freddy nodded and went back behind the curtain before exiting out with Bonnie and Chica in tow. Bonnie though breaking into a sprint and wrapping his arms around Frederick in glee, "DADDY! OH MY GOSH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Did you see me daddy?! Huh...did you?! I was rocking my guitar today and Freddy sang songs about pizza and Chica was being nice again and Foxy...Foxy...um...d...daddy? W...What's going to happen to Foxy?"

Frederick sighed and gently laid a hand on the purple bunny's arm, he knew that this would affect Bonnie the most and was ready to console the young animatronic as best as he could, "that's why I am here Bonnie, we're going to have to make a decision...a decision that will affect us all..."

Freddy meanwhile had gone to pirate's cove and found Foxy fiddling his damaged jaw, Freddy just shook his head as he approached the fox, "Foxy, cmon...father's outside and wishes to speak to us all...you included"

Foxy blinked and looked at the bear before grinning as best he could, "aye, ol Foxy will be on his way ta see tha capn" Freddy tried to smile back to the vulpine pirate but found himself unable to do so, so with a quick nod, Freddy exited from the cove and briskly walked back towards where Chica, Bonnie, and Frederick Fazworth were waiting.

"Foxy's comin...this decision father…is it good news...or should ah prepare for the worst?"

"It comes down to Foxy honestly..."

When Foxy arrived, immediately all eyes turned to him and the buccaneer felt a twinge of anxiety run through his systems, he didn't mind the stares from his crew mates, they were stares of innocence and curiosity. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and his own captain were giving him stares that were filled with less pleasant emotions...Anger, some fear, a bit of sadness as well, Foxy shook his head before snapping a salute and grinning, "Rear Capn Foxy, reportin fer duty sir!"

Frederick nodded before clearing his throat after taking a sip of his coffee, "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy...today we had a birthday that turned into a tragedy...a young boy had suffered a terrible head wound…there is no guarantee that he'll ever speak or walk again...that's the bad news."

"And the good news father?"

Frederick turned to look at Freddy with a blank gaze and simply shook his head before taking another sip of his coffee, "there is no good news Freddy...there's only bad news and worse news...now I've told you the bad news-"

"OH MY GOSH...WE...WE'RE NOT GETTING SHUT DOWN ARE WE?! I...I WAS ONLY JUST TURNED ON A FEW DAYS AGO…I…I DON'T WANNA GO AWAY!"

Foxy turned to look at the panicking bunny while raising his paw and hook in a calming manner, "Bonnie lad, nay...we not be getting shut down! Nay lad...nay, come now...Chica, perhaps ye should tend ta him, ye be more gentle then ol Foxy"

Chica sighed and gently took Bonnie by the paw and led the sniffling bunny away from Freddy, Foxy, and Frederick, leading Bonnie back towards the stage, "shhh…don't you worry Bonnie...father will fix this...no sweety, it'll be alright, yes...I know, it is a bad situation...but I know father will make things better...now why not relax and I'll go get you a snack, okay?"

Frederick smiled appreciatively towards Chica, the hen knew all the ways to get a child to relax and having Bonnie panicking like he was wasn't going to help anyone, "Okay...Freddy, Foxy...here's the rest of the news...Fazworth entertainment is being sued for safety violations and several customers are pressing charges..."

"Blow me down...ye...ye mean w...we be getting shut down...fer real?"

"Surely there is somethin you can do father. Ah mean, think about poor Bonnie over there...think how scared he will be"

"I know Freddy...I know and that's why I came to compromise with the families...though, the compromise still won't make any of us happy..." Frederick bit his lip as he paced a bit before turning and looking at the bear and fox dead in their eyes, "we either…scrap you all for older animtronics...or Pirate's Cove is shut down and Foxy is placed out of order...for good"

"THEY BE WANTIN TA KEELHAUL OL FOXY?! FOXY DIDN'T DO NOTHIN...SURE THE LAD INJURED HIMSELF BUT IT WASN'T ME FAULT!"

"Foxy, calm down...don't make this any more difficult" Frederick knew Foxy would be upset but the pirate was already growling and pacing, his tail lashing angrily behind him. Freddy sighed before turning to address the furious fox, "Foxy, now ah need you to calm down...yer scarin Bonnie"

"Oh aye, aye...Ol Foxy just needs ta calm down...he only be bein forced inta the BRIG! Fer somthin he didn't even do! This be a load of fool's gold if ye ask me!"

Frederick Fazworth sighed for the umpteenth time that day before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a tablet, "this is the security tablet...if you truly think nothing happened Foxy...well, let's take a look"

Frederick set the tablet to the time the accident happened, Bonnie and Chica joining them as well to see the video feed, and once it started rolling...all eyes were turned to Foxy as he stood stone still, watching the security feed, watching as he himself twitched bit in the video...slumped down...and bit onto the head of a child.

"A...Aye...Ah...ye...ye can't...nay...nay, nay, NAY! I DON'T REMEMBER DOIN THAT! I SWEAR UPON ME HEART! YE KNOW I WOULD NEVER HURT A MATEY!" Foxy's eyes wild with panic as he backed away from the tablet in shock and horror, he truly couldn't believe that he had hurt one of his crew mates...but there it was, plain as day. Even worse were the appalled and terrified looks of the children gathered, "sweet merciful Neptune...what have I done? I've become a monster...tha lads would never see me tha same!"

"Now Foxy...let's just relax and be rational about this-"

"NAY! Don ya see Freddy?! Ol Foxy...he's become the monster tha mates always were scared of...oh blow me down...I...I..." Foxy couldn't finish his words as he shook his head and quickly sprinted into Pirate's cove before shutting the curtains and slumping down in a far corner, hugging his metal legs to his chest as he remembered all the cheers of his crew whenever he retold his victory over a dreaded sea monster. _A...Aye, m...monsters are ta be feared..._ _and should never be allowed ta see the light of day…_ _it be...b...best if Ol…Foxy stay here, keep the lads and lasses...s...safe an all..._

Frederick Fazworth meanwhile sighed and ran a hand over his tired face, this entire day had ran the man ragged and now, he was certain to lose one of his prized family members, "Freddy, can you get Chica and Bonnie settled in for the night? I need to close up..."

"Of course father...ah'll take care of things with everyone"

"Much obliged Freddy...and please...keep an eye on Foxy...I think he'll need you all more then ever..."

"Two eyes, as often as ah can spare em...father, w...will we be alright after all this? Will Foxy be alright?"

"I don't know Freddy...I just don't know..." Frederick sighed and turned before walking away from Freddy, pausing at Pirate's cove and sadly placing a sign that would become a harbinger for a darker future.

The sign reading, "Sorry, out of order"


	2. Ten years later

Well, here we are at Ch 2, weekend success!

Foxy: aye lads, Zero's been pushin himself ta git this story goin...though ta be honest, it looks a bit...ragged

Ragged, what's that suppos-oh...yeah, it does seem rather rushed, doesn't it? *sighs* I tried, really!

Foxy: aye, I know ye did and so do your readers, but nonetheless... **Disclaimer: FNAF is copywrite Scott Cawthon, the matey Silvex be copywrite SilverwolfandMagentakitty here on this newfangled interwebs thing**

Really Foxy? Never saw the internet? You should totally look up rule 35 *grins*

Foxy: aye? Well if ye say so matey...I bet it leads ta buried trea-SWEET MERCIFUL NEPTUNE! WHAT DO I BE DOIN TA FREDDY?!

*grins and laughs* aint I a stinker?

* * *

 _"Something in our nature cries out to be loved by another. Isolation is devastating to the human psyche. That is why solitary confinement is considered the cruelest of punishments."_

 _-Gary Chapman_

- **Time skip: 10 years later...1997, Pirate's Cove-**

"Yo-ho...yo-ho...a pirate's life fer me...ye know lads and lasses…ol Foxy, he...well he be a fierce pirate, aye. A brave one too, yet he not be the sharpest cutlass out there, why he be in the brig? Oh Foxy has no idea, Foxy never did anythin wrong, sure I be a pirate, but I be a good pirate, aye?"

The fox blinked and perked his ears as he paused in his scraping of the wall he sat in front of. A decade had passed since the bite and the punishment for Foxy was having his show shut down for good. Naturally Foxy tried to fight it, but Frederick Fazworth had enlisted some engineers and security to keep the attraction locked up. So, as time wore on...Pirate's cove took the worst that time had to offer, the colorful stage had layers of dust as well as peeling paint.

Several props lay unused and worn, but the worst was Foxy himself. The animatronic vulpine had tears all over his suit, a gaping hole in his chest, and nothing to cover his robotic legs. His one eye even burnt out, leaving the fox blind on the left side, but the worst was his psyche. The years of forced isolation had damaged the robot pirate's logic circuits, rendering the animatronic clinically insane.

The guards and engineers would hear him yelling and singing and often ranting to nothing, to which they would step back away from pirate's cove and do their best to keep the kids away as well as there was no telling what Foxy would do if someone entered the cove.

"What ye mean foxy hurt someone?! Ye lubbers don't know ol Foxy...he w-w-w-say, how about a song?! A sea shanty fer me favorite crew!"

And so the fox broke out into a tattered song that barely resembled any shanty the fox had sung before, the two guards outside of the attraction both sighed to themselves and shook their heads.

"He's at it again, Wade...why doesn't the boss just scrap him already? He's clearly broken and no one wants to fix him, he's dangerous."

The second guard sighed and shrugged before turning to address his partner, "because Mark...Mr. Fazworth said it'd be too costly to scrap him...he'd have to shut the building down, hire a scrapping team, give everyone paid vacations...wait, why DIDN'T he scrap the thing?!"

The two guards sighed as Foxy continued singing his off key songs, neither of them liking the job they were given, but both knowing that if someone got too close to pirate's cove...the outcome could be disastrous.

"Well Wade, at least the rest of the bots are fine...CREEPY AS HELL, but fine."

"Oh you just say that because you're afraid of them, my only problem is that bunny...he's too happy, he's planning something, I know it and when he tries something, I'll be ready for him!"

At that moment a waitress stopped near the two guards and sighed while adjusting the pizza she was carrying, "you two need to stop with the conspiracy theories, Mr. Fazworth pays you two to keep an eye on you know who in you know what...every day I hear you two from the kitchen yammering on about how the bunny is going to murder us or Freddy is evil or...god you two, grow up and do your jobs like everyone else, okay?"

The two guards sighed and lowered their heads as the waitress walked off, both of them turning their gazes back to Pirate's cove as Foxy continued his off-key singing.

"Mark?"

"Yeah Wade?"

"We should have gone to working at the other pizza place...Candy's or something like that..."

"Yeah..."

 **-Main stage: 4:45pm-**

"Okay gang...now before we head backstage, we want to remind everyone tha-"

Freddy paused as he looked over to Bonnie whom was busy trying to balance a spoon on his nose, one of the many kids showing him the trick and the lavender bunny was all too eager to learn if he could it as well. Chica had to hold her wings to her beak to keep from giggling at the young bunny's determination to get the spoon to stick to his nose, Freddy however could only just face palm as the audience laughed and giggled at Bonnie's efforts.

"Bonnie, ah'm tryin ta do the closin here…think you can practice that another time? When we're not on a deadline?"

"Oh sure Freddy, just a moment...almost got it, cmon you piece of silverware. Work with your buddy Bonnie!"

Freddy sighed in exasperation while the kids laughed some more, Chica smiling softly to Freddy before looking over at Bonnie and clearing her throat some, "Bonnie, hun...could you maybe do that later? Freddy needs to finish up and we need to get backstage so the kids can enjoy the rest of their day. Okay?"

Bonnie lowered his ears and looked down some before sighing and pouting, earning a few awws from the audience. Freddy smiled softly to the lavender bunny before turning back to the audience, "you can show me that later Bonnie, promise...but first, remember everyone...be safe, be smart, and have yourself a Fredtastic day!"

"BYE EVERYBODY! SEE YA ALL REAL SOON!"

"Remember, eat healthy meals before candy and always listen to your parents, have fun now."

With the closing finished the three robotic animals relaxed when the curtain dropped on their show. Bonnie immediately went back to trying to balance the spoon on his nose while Freddy stretched, his servos stiff from standing in the same spot for the past several hours. Chica had already turned to a lil more clean spot of the stage, the motherly hen had prided herself on a few things that she loved to help the children with. Cleanliness, safety, manners, and compassion...it warmed her circuits when the kids would ask her for help with something, even if it was something minor like a paper cut, "goodness, it was quite a busy day, wasn't it? And we're not yet close to closing time...oh, if only Fo-"

"Ah don't want ta hear that name Chica! It's his fault this happened...ah don't want ta blame him fer anythin, but...he caused this. He bit that child 10 years ago...now we need security and a night guard and we have to handle more children...Ah'm old Chica, you know that ah can't keep this up."

Chica sighed and nodded, the results of the bite were devastating to the pizzeria. Foxy was demanded to be dismantled or shut away while people clamored for added security to be added. But, that wasn't the worst, with one animatronic shut down...the others had to pick up the slack. Bonnie had no problem with it, but Freddy and Chica could only handle so many kids at a time. Their systems weren't as new as Bonnie's was and as days went on, they became more and more worn down. Eventually, a new engineer had to be hired, and while he was great with the animatronics...it just never seemed to make things easier on Freddy.

"Cmon Freddy, cheer up, at least we didn't close! And we're getting a night guard, THIS WILL BE SO COOL!"

The bear stared some at the bunny before chuckling and nodding, "ah suppose, though really Bonnie, you should use yer inside voice, okay?"

"Inside voice, what's that? Is it something cool? Can I eat it?! Ooh ooooh, I bet it its magic!"

Chica giggled again while watching the bear and bunny converse, to her the pizzeria and the others weren't just a building and band mates. The pizzeria was a home and they were a family. _If only we could fix our long lost brother...Foxy, what happened 10 years ago? Why did you cause that horrible incident?_

- **meanwhile, outside the pizzeria: 5 pm-**

"Stop, STOOOOOP!, I aint gonna do it! I swear to god, if you don't let go of me, I'm gonna-"

"Mike! Cmon, you need a job and Freddy's is the only place that's hiring! I already work there, cmon, what's that worst that can happen?"

Two teens stood on a sidewalk, well one was trying to drag the other while the other was fighting tooth and claw to get free. The first teen having brown hair and loose jacket and shirt on while the other was blonde with a sky blue engineer shirt on and matching pants, "Mike, stop being such a baby about it! There's nothing bad at my workplace! Geez, I knew you had automatonophobia, but this is ridiculous!"

"They're gonna eat me! I just know it, you know about the 87 incident! A kid had his head ripped off!"

The brown haired teen stared at the blonde whom had his hand over the other's mouth, the blonde sighing before glaring at the other, "okay, I get it, you're scared of animatronics, but the kid only lost his frontal lobe, nothing else...and you have no other options Mike, your loans are way past due, you have no money at the moment, and I can't cover for you...the night guard position is easy and I'll be there with you...just six hours for 5 nights a week...easy money, and the animatronics are FRIENDLY, believe me. I work on them on a daily basis...Bonnie is a lil excitable, but he's a sweety and Freddy and Chica are generally very kind. You'll like them, trust me."

Mike stared at his friend before sighing in defeat and nodding, the blonde removing his hand, "I dunno Silvex...y-y-you sure they're friendly? You know those kind of things scare the hell out of me, right?"

Silvex sighed and shook his head while gently placing his hands on Mike's shoulders, giving his friend a bright smile as he did, "Mikey, the worst that can happen is getting one of Bonnie's hugs…you will be FINE, okay? Trust me."

Mike Schmidt sighed and rubbed his head before nodding and glancing up at the sign that hung above the pizzeria, "o-okay, I'll do it...BUT YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, okay?"

Silvex chuckled and started pushing Mike in through the front doors of the pizzeria, ignoring a few strange looks from the customers as he more or less dragged Mike towards the manager's office. The blonde haired boy knocking lightly before entering, "Mr. Fazworth, a moment of your time?"

The older man stopped in his work and smiled brightly to Silvex, truthfully, the manager could not have found a better engineer in the blonde teen. Worked late, arrived early, was friendly with mostly everyone, and the animatronics loved him, "of course my boy, what can I do for you?"

Silvex grinned and gestured to the spot behind him, "my friend Mike wants to be the night guard, he's capable of working 5 to 6 nights a week, sound good?"

"Silvex, there's no one there..."

Silvex blinked and turned before sighing as Mike had managed to sneak off while Silvex was busy talking to the manager,"crap, hold on Mr. Fazworth...let me go grab him again." _Dangit Mike, I'm trying to help you here!_

- **Supply closet: current time-**

Mike Schmidt huddled into the farthest corner of the closet, he was ready and prepared, those mechanical monsters were never going to get him in here, that was certain. But, he also felt bad for leaving Silvex to a terrible fate, what if the animatronics were eating his friend alive? Or shoving him into a suit? Or making him dance the macarana?! Mike paced a bit from within the closet, he didn't want to abandon his friend, but the animatronics scared the living hell out of the teen.

"There's only one thing to do...hide here and hope no one finds me!"

Mike plopped his rear on the floor and huddled as far back in the closet as he could, knowing no ONE would ever find him here...unless that someone was Silvex. Mike sighed as the door opened and there was his friend shaking his head at him, Mike waving shyly before getting to his feet, "uh...hey Silvex..."

"Mike, cmon, you're 19 years old, I don't think it's necessary to hide in a closet..." Silvex pulled his friend back to his feet before starting to push Mike to the manager's office. Mike swallowing nervously before glancing over at the chained off attraction known as Pirate's cove, "um...Si-Silvex...what's that?"

Silvex paused in his pushing before frowning and shaking his head as he pushed Mike more to the manager's office, "nothing you need to worry about...cmon."

Finally arriving at the office, Silvex made sure that Mike stood in front of him, the brown haired teen was sweating as he glanced nervously towards the show stage, Mike was certain one of the animatronics was watching him, and it bothered him to no end. Frederick Fazworth meanwhile studied the teen standing with Silvex, the older man raising an eyebrow at the boy's anxiety,"Silvex...are you sure he can handle the night guard position? He looks more skittish then a porcupine in a balloon factory."

Silvex smiled while resting a hand on Mike's shoulder, reassuring the nervous teen before looking back at the manager, "of course, sure he's nervous, but he's a great watchman...being so nervous gave him a sharp eye, right Mikey?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, w-w-whatever you say S-Silvex…"

The manger stared some at the nervous boy before shaking his head, "well, I can't say I'm impressed, but Silvex, you'll be there too...so...sure, he's got the job. Twelve am to six am, 5 nights a week or 6 nights with overtime, that's your shift Mr…excuse me, I didn't catch your name."

"O-O-Oh, uh...M-Mike Schmidt s-sir"

"Well congrats Mike, you're our new night guard, hang around for a bit while I get your uniform, tazer, flashlight, and walkie-talkies." The manager smiled before heading off towards the show stage, leaving the two teens by themselves. Mike looked around a bit in boredom...nervous boredom, but boredom nonetheless and let his eyes drift to an old newspaper clipping in the back of the office. _Father furious with Foxy...child maimed during playtime...Foxy: friendly pirate or dangerous animal? Who is Foxy? What were they talking about?_


	3. Foxy's nightmare and Mike

Foxy: yar! Ahoy mateys! Capn Foxy be takin over fer Zero today! He be takin...eh...ehehehe...a small vacation

mpmpmphmpmh! *growls and squirms while tied up on my bed*

Foxy: oh don't ye worry yer lil noggin, I'll take care of everything...now then! Chapter 3 is ready ta set sail! Disclaimer though of course... **Disclaimer: FNAF is the sole property of Scott Cawthon...all related characters and environments are his, no stealin from him mateys...or ye be answerin ta me**

QUIZ TIME: The character of Flynt who appears in this chapter is based on what animatronic?

* * *

 _I drag myself out of nightmares each morning, only to find that there's no relief in waking_

 _-Finnick Odair_

The massive frigate known as the Scarlet Vixen pushed through the seas, waves crashed against the hull as the pirate vessel braved the worst of the storm. It's crew scrambling to keep the ship afloat as the storm battered the ship with all it's fury, but the ship's captain would not yield to anyone...navy, mutineers, rival pirates, and not even mother nature herself.

"KEEP THOSE RIGGINS TIGHT LADS! THE STORM BE FIERCE, BUT WE'VE NEVER YIELDED BEFORE! FIRST MATE BONNIE, ANY CLEARING OF THE STORM MATEY?! ANY SIGN THAT THIS HERE SQUALL BE READY TA PASS?!"

The ship's captain got the attention of a lavender rabbit in a pirate get up, the bunny waving back to the fox at the helm, "NOT YET CAPN, BUT IT SURE IS REALLY GIVING US A HARD TIME! SOME OF THE MEN ARE THINKING YOU'RE CRAZY!"

The captain scoffed at the rabbit's remarks while keeping his paw and hook on the wheel, glaring some at the storm clouds above them.

"ONLY CRAZY LIKE A FOX, MATEY...ONLY CRAZY LIKE A FOX! NOW KEEP THOSE MEN IN LINE, WE BE JUST ABOUT DONE WITH THIS HERE STORM! I CAN SENSE IT!"

The fox grinned as he steered the ship towards an oncoming wave, the frigate's bow breaking the wave like a battering ram against a wall. The crew scrambling even more to tighten their hold on the ship's riggings as the storm pounded the vessel even more. Captain Foxy growled as a bolt of lightning struck the water to the left of the ship, the fury of mother nature was always terrifying to behold, but Foxy had faced off with worse foes then just a storm, "YE CALL THAT FRIGHTENIN, MOTHER NATURE?! YE CALL THAT SCARY?! I'VE SEEN 10 TIMES WORSE THEN THAT! YAR HAR HAR! WHY I LOST ME EYE TO THE DREAD PIRATE BLACKBEARD AND ME LEFT PAW TO THE KRAKEN! YE DON'T FRIGHTEN ME AT ALL WITH YOUR SILLY STORM!"

" **Then what does frighten you...Foxy?"**

The pirate blinked and flicked his ears at the voice that had just spoken, it was clear and soft...but it should have been drowned out by the storm. Foxy just shrugged it off before turning back to take hold of the wheel, only to blink as the mighty Scarlet Vixen was gone, no sea, no storm, no crew...just a big black void in front of the fox.

"What be the meaning of this?! Where be me ship?! Bonnie?! Matey, where ye be?! Get the crew ta turn the ship around! Matey?! Anyone?! Blazes, where'd everything go?"

" **They abandoned you..."**

The fox turned and glared at the darkness behind him, he was certain that voice came from that direction, "Show yerself ya scurve! Foxy doesn't like be talked down ta, ye show yerself and lets talk like gentlemen!"

" **You almost killed someone..."**

Now Foxy was getting mad, whatever this voice was...it was starting to get under the buccaneer's fur, "ye seem ta like throwin accusations and makin assumptions while hidin in tha dark, cmon on out an we'll settle this...pirate against pirate!" The fox growled some as a figure started to approach the fox from the void, Foxy readied his hook and reached for his cutlass...only to blink as the sword was gone. The vulpine pirate huffing before turning back to the figure approaching him, "fine, guess I'll have ta beat ye down the old fashioned way, no one can best ol Foxy! Not Blackbeard, not tha Kraken, not Mother Nature, and not some creepy voice in tha dar-by Poseidon's beard...it-it can't be..."

Standing in front of Foxy was a large purple animatronic, two long ears protruding from its head with a small red bow tie wrapped around its neck. But, the color, the tie, and the ears were the only similarities Foxy could find to his crew member, Bonnie as this thing was severely damaged. One arm was missing, there were tears all over its suit, but the most horrifying thing was the gaping hole where its face should have been.

"Bonnie...lad...is-is that you? What-What happened?! Yer face, yer arm, yer whole body...what in blazes happened lad?! Who did this ta ye?! Tell me tha name of tha scurve that hurt ye so...I will drag them to Davy Jone's locker fer such treachery!"

The faceless animatronic tilted its head and for a second, Foxy could have sworn it blinked, but eventually a hollow and empty voice echoed from the battered animatronic, a voice that filled Foxy with pain and anguish, "You hurt him Foxy...you hurt him, why did you hurt him? We were so happy, we had fun...and then you turned into a monster! YOU CAUSED THIS FOXY, EVERYTHING! YOU-YOU-YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Nay Bonnie, I swear upon me heart, I didn't do anythin! Ye have ta believe me! I would never hurt anyone, ye have ta believe me!"

Movement caught the pirate's eye as a second figure stepped forward, the fox's voice dieing out as the horribly broken form of Chica stood before him. The pirate stared at what had become of the motherly hen, her mouth looked like it had been sawn in two while her wings were nothing more then stubs with bits of metal and wires sticking out.

"Chica...lass, oh ye poor thing...ye don't deserve that, ye wouldn't harm a fly..."

The chicken stared at the fox before her expression went south, broken eyes welling up with tears while staring at the wires that were her former wings, and a hopeless and defeated voice coming from her battered voice box, "F-F-Foxy...w-w-why? W-W-Why did y-y-you harm t-t-that child? W-W-W-Why did y-y-you b-b-bite him? W-W-We were a family...a f-f-family Foxy, y-y-yet you tore us a-a-apart! A-A-All I w-w-wanted was to b-b-be with the c-c-children...B-B-BUT YOU...B-B-BECAUSE OF YOU, I...I c-c-can't even h-h-hold a cupcake..."

The fox didn't know what to say as the broken hen dropped to her knees and sobbed, Foxy lifted his paw to try and comfort her but was cut off as the broken Bonnie stepped in between him and the broken Chica. Foxy could tell that this Bonnie was angry, its ears were straight up and the one good arm it had was clenched into a fist. Immediately, Foxy started backing away only to blink as he backed into something behind him, something soft, and for a third time...Foxy's heart was broken as he turned around to see the leader of their group...the one Foxy respected most...Freddy.

The fun loving bear was in a terrible condition, dirt and grime stained the once proud bear's suit while wires poked out at random locations. The usual jolly smile that graced the bear's face was replaced with a sorrow filled frown as he watched Foxy stumble away from him. The bear taking his hat from his head and dusting it off before glancing back at Foxy with fury burning in his eyes, "we do one thing here at Freddy's Foxy...one, simple, thing...we bring joy to the kids. Let them leave with full stomachs and tales of how much fun they had. Then you come along and ruin it...that one boy was havin the time of his life...and now? It'll be a miracle if he can even say his own name! Look what you've done to us Foxy! We got shut down! Replaced! All because YOU were faulty!"

"NAY! BELAY THAT! I didn't hurt no one!"

Bonnie moved forward and grabbed Foxy by the shoulders before Freddy directed them to what looked like Pirate's cove, the withered form of Bonnie speaking up next, "OH YEAH?! WELL TELL THAT TO HIM!"

With a heave, both withered animatronics threw Foxy through the curtains before fading into the darkness. The vulpine pirate groaned as he fought to get up, but when he did, he wished he hadn't. Standing before him was a twisted version of himself, tears plauging the Fox's suit, a blood stained hook, and gleaming metal fangs. It had looked like someone had made a horror movie version of the usual fun loving pirate. The thing in front of Foxy turned it's head with an awful grinding sound and grinned at him...a grin that spoke volumes of what this creature saw the pirate as, **"hello Foxy...glad to finally meet you in the flesh...as it were, heh."**

"What manner of devilry is this?! Who be ye?! What do ye want?!"

" **My name is Flynt, Foxy...Flynt, and what I want is only what YOU want."**

"And what is it I be wantin ye beastie? How would YE know what I want?"

Foxy suddenly went rigid as the thing had appeared behind him faster then he could blink, the pirate flicking his ears in apprehension as the so called Flynt hissed in his ears.

" **You want your show back...don't you? To entertain the mateys again? To be adored and loved? To be given the attention ye so desperately crave?"**

"A-Aye...but what does that have ta do with ye?"

Again the figure vanished before reappearing right in front of Foxy's muzzle, Flynt's jaw was open and the fangs which filled his maw were dripping with a viscous red liquid before the horror form of Foxy grinned maliciously at the pirate, **"why Foxy, use that head of yours and think...how could I POSSIBLY know what you desire?"**

Foxy stared at the twisted form of himself before shaking his head and growling, "nay...nay, ye couldn't-NAY! YE CAN'T BE ME! I WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE! YE JUST BE SOMETHIN ME NOGGIN CREATED FROM BEIN LOCKED UP!"

Flynt mocked a hurt expression before grinning and snapping his jaw at Foxy, causing the pirate to stumble back as the nightmare version circled around Foxy with a predatory expression, **"nay Foxy, I am you...just as you are me...I am your desires...you want to be back on the stage...to play in the band...to be the sole star of Freddy's Pizzeria, I can see everything you want...and it's a very dark outcome, but you...don't…care!"**

"Nay…NAY! I ain't no beastie like yerself! I be capn Foxy! Fiercest Pirate ta sail tha seas! I WILL NEVER HURT ANYONE!"

Foxy roared as he launched himself at Flynt, only to blink as he phased right through the monstrous version of himself and landed with a thud. Foxy groaned before yelping as Flynt grabbed him and lifted the pirate up so they were eye to eye, **"cmon Foxy...I bet it drives you into a craze when they look away from your display...it's not fair, isn't it? Freddy, Bonnie, Chica...they all get the spotlight, but you? You're just a bad memory."**

"AWAY WITH YE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

" **But you are alone Foxy, you've always been alone."**

"I SAID AWAY WITH YE!"

Foxy brought his hook up and struck the nightmarish fox in the snout causing Flynt to drop the pirate with Foxy's vision blurring and soon going black after wards.

- **Pirate's Cove: 10pm-**

Foxy jolted awake, the vulpine panting as he observed his surroundings, the pirate realizing that it had been a horrible nightmare and nothing more, "blow me down...that was somethin else...ehehe, Flynt bein me, what a silly notion. Well, I guess I be getting more shut eye then, gotta be rested up fer tomorrow, shows startin!"

Unbeknownst to the fox, a crude drawing was carved into the wall with his hook, a drawing of him on stage with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica broken and destroyed. And under the drawing were the words, "I WILL BE NOTICED"

- **Backstage: same time-**

"Mike let go of the door frame!"

"NO! They got you under some kind of mind control or some kind of voodoo stuff! They wanna eat me!"

Silvex sighed as he tugged more on the new night guard's legs, Silvex was planning on introducing Mike to the gang before Mike locked himself in the security office, but automatonophobia is hard to overcome, especially with Michael J Schmidt. Silvex groaned and stared at his friend whom was clinging to the door frame as if it were a life line, "Mikey, cmon, this is just silly, I work on them as their engineer, they know me...heck, they're friends with me and I'm sure they'll be friendly with you as well...just give them a chance!"

Mike turned and huffed back at Silvex while keeping a grip on the door frame, he liked Silvex enough, but like heck was he ever going to be eaten alive by some robot bunny thing, "oh yeah, they'll be friendly...friendly when they're eating my intestines! Or dressing me up as a girl! Or turning me into a baby! You think you know them and then BAM...you're wearing a diaper and a pink dress!"

"Silvey? Is someone out there?"

Both engineer and night guard turned to the voice, Silvex getting a big grin on his face while Mike felt faint as he clung to the door frame some more. The night guard's eyes growing to comical proportions as Chica came out from the backstage area, a large smile adorning her beak, "oh my goodness, you must be the new night guard, it is so nice to meet you, my name is Chica. What is your na-"

Chica never finished her question as Mike had immediately bolted from the backstage area, running full sprint for the main doors, Silvex meanwhile blinked before sighing as Chica sadly looked at him, "was it something I said?"

"No Chica...Mike is naturally like that, he's a big scaredy cat..."

The hen frowned at Silvex's words before crossing her wings and nodding, "well, then I will just have to help him get comfortable...perhaps a nice meal will help him relax."

And so the hen left with purpose, one goal on her mind, to get Mike to relax and enjoy his shift. Mike meanwhile was pacing at the main doors, he had left the keys back with Silvex which meant the night guard was stuck there with evil animatronics that wanted to eat his face or dress him up as a girl and make him dance for their own amusement.

"Okay Mike, take a deep breath...it's not the end of the world, you're just stuck in a pizzeria with robots made by satan, the worst they'll do is devour you alive or make you into one of them or turn you into a baby or all of the above...ohgodgetmeoutofthishellhole!"

"Yar, who be makin all that racket? I be tryin ta sleep here!"

Mike went rigid before turning his gaze to look at the chained off purple curtains and feeling the blood drain from his face as staring at him was the visage of a worn down animatronic fox. The fox blinked some at the night guard before feeling a grin work its way onto the animatronic's muzzle, "A-A-Ahoy there matey! Ye must be here fer me show!"


	4. A chase and a chicken

Wooooooooooooo! I'm free guys, distracted Foxy with Assassin's creed 4: Black Flag

Foxy: YARHARHAR! This be a fantastic game! Cmon lads hoist the colors! Let all know the wrath of Capn Foxy!

Riiiiight...anyways, to everyone who answered that Flynt was Nightmare Foxy, give yourselves a cute lil Foxy plush! Congrats! Also...to everyone saying "poor foxy" in the first chapter...you MIGHT wanna rethink that, hehe

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is sole property of Scott Cawthon...and Night 4 of FNAF 2 is my bane...I can't win, why Mangle...why must you forsake me so?! T.T**

QUIZ TIME: From FNAF to FNAF 3, we've had a number of night guards...how many night guards were there total?

A. 4

B. 5

C. 6

(Side note: A poll is up on my bio in regards to this story...please vote ^^)

* * *

" _Determination becomes obsession and then it becomes all that matters"_

 _-Jeremy Irvine_

Mike stared at the animatronic fox that started to crawl out from the two purple curtain, fear wringing its way through his body as he started inching his way away from the robotic pirate of doom. The fox's eye following the night guard's movements as the vulpine crept his way from behind the curtains until the robotic pirate was fully revealed. Foxy grinned while staring more at Mike, swaying his tail happily as he extended his good paw towards the night guard, "come aboard matey! We'll have lots of fun together! Braving Capn Blackbeard…findin buried booty...tangling with the dread beast…the Kraken! An adventure for ye and me!"

Mike however was fumbling for his tazer but he was paralyzed with fear, this fox thing was arguably the most terrifying thing he had ever laid eyes on, between the hook and the fangs and rusted metal...Mike was certain this thing would kill him just by touching him, "n-n-no thanks Mr P-P-Pirate s-s-sir, I-I have a j-j-job to do...I'm the...uh...night guard and I have to get to the s-s-security office, so...uh...I-I'll be on my way...s-s-sir."

Mike moved to head down towards the security office, only to pause when growling was head, growling that was coming from the vulpine pirate. Foxy had his ears pressed back against his head as his one eye was fading into a black color and the snarl that was on his muzzle made Mike certain that this fox was angry, "Ye...Ye would abandon me as well?! Jus up an leave ol Foxy high and dry, eh?! Nay...I will not be ignored any longer! Y-Y-Years I sat in me cove! Only meself to talk to...and now, you arrive...and y-y-ye would leave me as well! NAY! Ye will join me show...even if it kills ye..."

Mike went pale as the last words exited the fox's mouth, now more then ever...Mike believed these robot creatures were out to murder him, fumbling for his tazer once more, Mike started backing away as Foxy slunk more towards him. The pirate's fangs bared and the hook readied for a strike, "S-S-Stay back! A-A-As n-night security, I-I'm allowed t-t-to defend myself!"

Foxy stared at the trembling night guard before observing the tazer in the shivering guard's hands, the fox smirking before turning and smacking the tazer out of Mike's gasp using only his tail. Mike stared at the tazer as laid a good three feet away from him, tazerless and alone with a demon fox from hell, Mike did the only thing he could think of...he ran.

Mike shot off down the hallway of the pizzeria towards the main show stage, Foxy not wanting to lose a potential crew member, racing off after him, anger and determination etched upon the fox's muzzle, "Come back here ya scurve! Don ye run away from yer capn now!"

While Mike had a head start, Foxy was a machine and could not tire out meaning Mike had to think quickly as he rounded a corner towards the game room, "okay think Mike think! You have a demonic robot fox chasing you with intent of murder or...whatever demonic robot foxes do...gotta get away, but where?!" The night guard scanned the game room, his eyes drifting from the ball pit to the staff room and then over to the supply closet. Thinking quickly, Mike buried himself into the ball pit, hiding under the sea of plastic and going still as rapid metal footsteps closed in on him. _Don't move, don't breath_ _e_ _, don't do ANYTHING!_

Foxy growled as he turned into the game room, glaring angrily at the various arcade classics like Pac-man and Arknoid, his tail lashing in frustration as he scanned the room for the wayward night guard, "come on out ya mutinous land lubber! Capn Foxy does not appreciate mutinous cowards like yerself! Do not test me patience lad, come out now and a mere time out will be yer punishment..." Foxy scowled as he stalked the room, his one eye blackened out as rage seeped through his systems, he wanted to find the night guard...no, NEEDED to find the night guard. It wouldn't be a proper show without a crew member and the night guard was the perfect choice, besides, Silvex was busy in the back, he had no time for the shows, "lad, I give ye to the count of 10...if ye don't show yerself, then I be getting REAL angry like...one, two, three, four, five...half-way there matey, ye best show yerself! Six, seven, eight, nine...nine and a half…nine and a quarter...nine and a third...PATIENCE IS WEARIN THIN! WHERE ARE YE A SCURVE?!"

Deciding that running now would be his best option, Mike exploded from the ball pit, sending little plastic orbs flying everywhere and bolted past the robotic pirate fox before Foxy could even think, the night guard scrambling out of the game room and back into the main dining area. Mike panted while glancing around the dining room before running towards the kitchen as Foxy's footsteps echoed behind him, "gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide!" Mike scrambled through the kitchen, though in his panicked state, wasn't watching where he was going and collided with something extremely soft and feathery.

Mike groaned as he fell back on his rear, the night guard blinking and opening his eyes to a very startled Chica. Mike already in a panic over Foxy chasing him, did the only thing he could think of when faced with a 6 foot tall robotic hen, he screamed.

- **Backstage: same time-**

Bonnie perked his ears when the scream echoed out through the building, the lavender bunny yelping and jumping over to Silvex whom was busy fixing Freddy up, "Silvey! THERE'S A GHOST! IDON'TWANNADIE! I HEARD GHOSTS CAN EAT YOUR SOUL AND MAKE YOU SEE THINGS AND HAVE BAD DREAMS AND STUFF! Make the ghosty thing go away?" Bonnie whined while looking at the blonde engineer.

Silvex sighed while adjusting some gears in Freddy's main servos before turning to look at the rabbit guitarist, "relax Bon, it's not a ghost, I know that scream anywhere...That'd be my buddy Mike, probably ran into Chica again, the moment he saw her earlier, he bolted for the front doors...forgot I had the keys, so no worrying your cute lil head Bon. No ghost, just Mike being a wimp"

Bonnie blinked and breathed...as much as a robot rabbit can...a sigh of relief before taking a seat on the floor and giggling, "your friend Mikey sounds silly, maybe I should play him a song! I know row row row your boat, Mary had a little lamb, Bingo was his name-o, the really really good songs!" The lavender bunny giggled again as Freddy and Silvex just shook their heads at the ever excited bunny.

"Silvex, are ya sure yer friend can be the night guard? Ah don't doubt yer abilities...but from what ah heard bout yer friend, he doesn't seem very reliable, no offense."

Freddy regarded the engineer some before the blonde looked up at Freddy's face, the engineer wiping some grease from his hands, "Freddy, I already told Mr. Fazworth, Mike might be a scaredy cat, but he can raise an alarm faster then you can think...besides, we couldn't wait for someone else to answer the ad. He might be scared of you all, but he's extremely cautious which makes him an ideal guard...trust me."

"Well...if you think he's good enough fer watchin the place...Ah guess ah'll give him the benefit of the doubt...ah just hope he doesn't scream himself into a coma or somethin"

- **Kitchen area: same time...again-**

Chica had her wings to her chest, frowning some at the dropped plate of pizza she had prepared for the night guard before turning to look at the now hyperventilating teen in front of her. The hen smiled softly before bending down and cleaning up the mess from the floor, dropping the ruined pizza and plate in a garbage bin, and then immediately preparing a new plate. Mike sat on the floor gasping for breath after screaming his lungs out, backing away in fear of the hen before blinking as the metal footsteps of doom approached the kitchen doors.

Panicking, Mike shot up and looked around in the kitchen, gaining the attention of Chica whom merely blinked at the guard's panicked look, "M-M-Miss c-c-chicken...t-t-thing, d-d-d-don't let him find me!" Mike went wide eyed as knocking was heard on the other side of the kitchen doors, the guard panicking more before diving under the main table of the kitchen and huddling as far out of sight as possible.

Chica blinked before shrugging and opening the door, only to gasp and realize why the guard was so panicked as standing in front of her was a very very VERY angry Foxy, "lass...where...is...he? Tell me now and I won't be tearin the place apart!"

Chica was stunned, Foxy NEVER threatened any part of the pizzeria ever, now realizing the new night guard could be in danger, Chica decided that damage control was needed, "Foxy, no one has been here all night, I've just been here preparing some pizza for Silvex and the others...if you'd like, I can bring some to your cove...but first you must go back. You know you're not supposed to lea-ahh!"

Chica yelped as Foxy grabbed her roughly by a few of her feathers, the pirate growling in frustration as he stared at the kitchen area, "nay lass...he came in here, where is he?! Tell me now or so help me, I will pluck...every...feather...from...your...frame, WHERE IS HE?!"

Now Chica was frightened, she knew Foxy was unbalanced and lonely, but this was serious...swallowing back the tears of fright, the motherly hen huffed at the irate fox and snapped her beak at him, "How dare you threaten our home AND me...if Freddy hears about thi-eek!"

Foxy growled while clamping his paw around the hen's beak and glaring at her with his still blackened eye, the fox then knocking over several pots and pans in rage, "FREDDY...won't hear any of this...because sweet Chica, ye won't be tellin him anything! But, no bad things need ta happen lass...oh no, don't be cryin now, ol Foxy be sorry fer scarin ya...but ye need ta understand somethin sweety...Foxy NEEDS to know where the scurve went...when you tell me, I will gladly go back to me cove, no question asked...BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHERE HE WENT!"

The hen whimpered while in the fox's grasp, she needed help, Foxy was growing dangerous and she was certain that she wouldn't be able to stop him if he got any angrier.

"Hey Fox-face! L-L-L-Leave the girl a-a-alone!"

Foxy's muzzle shot up and a grin formed on his mouth as he stared at the shaking night guard across the room, swaying his tail mirthfully, Foxy turned and let Chica go whom backed away in fear of the vulpine pirate, "aye lad, anything ye say, now...why don't we be taking a stroll back ta me cove, ye can be me first mate...forever!" Foxy grinned again as he stalked his way towards the night guard, the hook on his left arm grazing across the metal countertop.

Mike stared at the metal hook with fear, biting his lip and backing away, Mike waited for the inevitable. _Death by metal pirate fox monster…who'd a thunk?_

Cringing and bracing for impact, Mike readied himself for the worst...only to blink at the sound of a loud metal CLANG. The night guard opened his eyes and stared wide eyed as the chicken robot was holding a large metal skillet with a fox head shaped dent in it. The hen scowling at the fox whom was now splayed out on the ground before softening her gaze and looking to Mike with panic, "s-sweety, come, quickly...quickly now, he won't be down for very long...go get Freddy and Silvex, they'll know what to do...I'll stay here to keep him busy…hurry now, please!"

Mike wanted to argue with the hen, but he didn't want to waste time and risk wasting the hen's selflessness, nodding softly to Chica, Mike then did the first thing he thought he'd never do to an animatronic, he gently wrapped his arms around the hen's frame and hugged her, "t-t-thank you M-Miss, I'll t-t-try to h-h-hurry!"

Opening the door, Mike shot out from the kitchen, pausing only to look back at the kind hearted hen and hope that that fox wouldn't harm her. _Less worrying about what might happen...I need to get Silvex and...ugh...Freddy_

- **Back in the kitchen-**

Chica stared nervously at the prone fox, clutching her cookware tightly while silently praying that the nervous guard would get help before Foxy regained his senses, unfortunately for the warmhearted hen, luck was not on her side.

"Ar...blazes...what in the name of Neptune hit me?" Foxy groaned as he staggered to his feet before blinking and growling in anger, his eye going black as he whirled around and glared at the chicken.

"Chica...lass, ye should know to never start a fight with a pirate!"


	5. Warning: Fox on the loose!

Okay...um...well, what can I say? Saying I had writer's block is just an excuse...and I don't wanna give excuses. I simply had no motivation to write. I just didn't know what to do or if I wanted to do it. I apologize for the lack of updates and making you all wait. That being said...it's a little late...but the answer to my previous quiz question was B. 5 night guards.

 **Mike Schmidt...Jeremy Fitzgerald...Fritz Smith...Phoneguy...and the un-named guard of FNAF 3**

If you said 6 because of purple dude...remember, we never knew if the purple dude was a day guard or a night guard. It was never specified. For those that got it right -gives you all 5000 Faz tokens-

Foxy: YAR! Where be me booty?! Me treasure box be opened and me booty be missin!

Oops, gotta go...enjoy Ch5...Ch6 is forthcoming! -runs and hides-

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is copywrite Scott Cawthon...I really need a Toy Bonnie plush, he'd give my Bunnelby plush some company**

Fun fact: I appear in my friend, SilverwolfandMagentakitty's story Real Love Mechanical Hearts as one of the new night guards.

Double Fun Fact: This chapter was co-written by my other friend, The Ezyguy00, his Fazbear Wars story is great, check it out if you want to laugh

* * *

" _The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls"_

-Edgar Allen Poe

Chica whimpered as Foxy shook his head in both pain and anger. The mad pirate fox was certain something had been knocked loose after being beaned in the head by the skillet and he wasn't going to just let that lie. He'd make the chicken pay, but not before she coughed up the location of his first mate, the blighter had to be found and fixed up...that show was nearly ready!

"Chica lass...ye know I like ye an that ye are an important part of our family...but if ye think I'm just gonna ignore the fact ye laid me out with a piece of cooking ware...ye must be a few slices short of a pizza..." Foxy growled and stalked towards the motherly hen, his hook gleaming dangerously from the kitchen lights. Chica shaking her head while clutching the dented pan tighter as she backed away from him in fear.

"F-Foxy...please, just calm down...you're not yourself, please! Let's just go backstage and get Silvey to look you over, we can help! Please Foxy...let's not do this! We're friends...family, right? Just relax, I'm sorry about the frying pan...but you were scaring the night guard and myself so much...I didn't mean to hurt you, really. Please Foxy...I'm sorry..." Chica shivered as the buccaneer approached her menacingly, his metal hook grazed against the kitchen oven - metal against metal, and fired up a few sparks to the air which landed harmlessly on the floor.

The hen backed off a few more steps, eventually finding herself cornered and pressed back against the wall. Whimpering under the sharp, angry gaze of the pirate fox. "Ye know lass..." Foxy trailed off, picking up a kitchen knife that was laying on the counter, he hefted the gleaming blade, gently wiping it against his chest to clean the blade off. "...do ye know, what happened ta me mutinous crew?"

With a flick of his wrist, Foxy pointed the knife at Chica as if he were to unsheathe a cutlass, the hen shivered when she felt a slight blow of wind brushed past her feathers. The vulpine growled some and showed his sharp, canine-like teeth. "They be payin a hefty price!"

 **-Backstage: 5 minutes later-**

In the meantime, after running for what seemed to be hours, Mike barreled into the backstage area and inadvertently nudged some of the props off the table, causing enough ruckus to make Freddy, Silvex, and Bonnie swivel their heads towards the frightened security guard, eyebrows raised at his pale face and heavy panting.

"What in blazes... Michael, boy, what th' heck happened to ya?" Freddy softly inquired, slowly approaching the guard and hovered his paw over Mike's shoulder to comfort him while also trying to avoid to make the man jump in surprise- or faint for that matter. Considering how scared he is, "Ya looked like you've seen ghost."

Mike yelped and flinched when he felt the bear's paw placed his shoulder, Freddy retracted his paw back in surprise and blinked a few times. Shaking his head some at the trembling man. "Now calm down Michael, ah can't figure out what's goin on with ya if ya keep twitchin...take a deep breath and tell us what happened, okay?"

The guard slowly nodded at the bear's advice and did so, he couldn't believe that he just took an advice from a creepy-looking animatronic bear, but if it meant to calm him down in this situation like a father would, he'd prefer doing so. "O-Okay, phew, th-the reason why I-I-I'm like this... is th-that something... r-real bad just happened..." He stuttered, concerned about Chica's safety back at the kitchen. Foxy could spring up any second after he left and possibly harm the hen in any way in an effort to find him, "...th-there's this... fox... pirate... r-robot thing that has been chasing me all around the pizzeria, talking about me j-joining his show or he'll... ki-kill me a-and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... hold on a sec." Silvex piped up, waving his hand to pause Mike's explanation. "Did you say a pirate fox?... did you encounter him in the Pirate's Cove?" Mike nodded, then everyone looked at each other, confirming their worst fear.

"O-Oh dear... it can't be... Foxy went out from his cove and now trying to um...do something bad to Mike?" Bonnie whimpered, wilting his ears and fiddled his paws nervously. "That doesn't sound like Foxy... he's nice a-and friendly! He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Ah think years of isolation might've made him like that, Bonnie. Put yerself in Foxy's position...10 long years of bein forced ta sit and watch...ah should have kept a closer eye on things" Freddy stated, sighing as he removed his top hat, placing it against his chest in guilt. As much as he'd hate to admit; he felt bad for leaving the fox in the state of disrepair, ten years after the incident happened, no one had ever come to Pirate's Cove to check on his condition - mostly because of the rules and Freddy trying to keep the family's safety above all. In hindsight, he knew he should've paid more attention to the hapless fox, as well as the others. But that would disobey his programming and break the rules... ugh, curse him and the slight OCD in his processor. "We left him to rust inside th' cove, years alone... sat in th' darkness without someone to talk to. Imagine how bad it has damaged his logic circuits..."

Mike meanwhile felt no sympathy for the murderous pirate and could only hide some behind Silvex. The night guard while feeling somewhat safer was still adamant that the monster fox was creeping out there somewhere...waiting, watching, planning on making Mike watch daytime talk shows! Mike shook his head vigorously and paced some, all he wanted was for this stupid job to be over so he could go home and forget this nightmare ever happened, "y-yeah...I-I-I mean he's only j-just trying to KILL me here...and that chicken...thing...girl, she's in trouble...she's alone with that Furby-"

"Foxy, Mike...his name is Foxy" Silvex smirked while correcting his terrified friend, the night guard rolling his eyes.

"His name could be Alexander Yohann Oscar Jerimiah Flynt for all I care...the fact is...he is going to kill ME and that chicken thing" Mike was about to continue his rant when a loud screeching was heard throughout the pizzeria causing the night guard to scream and duck behind some boxes. "Ohgoddon'tlethimkillme!"

"Bonnie, stay here with Mike...me an Silvex are going ta investigate and see if we can talk some sense inta our wayward pirate...hopefully things won't be as bad as ah fear..." Bonnie grinned and bounced while snapping a salute to Freddy as the bear and Silvex headed out, both intending to have some words with Foxy, "No worries Freddy, me an Mikey are gonna be a-okay! You can count on me!"

Freddy smiled and nodded while laying a paw on Silvex's shoulder, "Silvex mah boy, ah hope that you have yer tools ready...ah fear we're in fer a looooong night."

- **Kitchen: a few minutes later-**

Freddy and Silvex ran to the kitchen door, Freddy then stepping up and knocking at the door, "Foxy?! Chica?! It's Freddy and Silvex, everything okay in there?! Chica?! Foxy?! Anyone there?! Alright then we're comin in!" Freddy growled and pushed against the door, entering the kitchen with Silvex behind him...and then time seemed to stop for the human and bear. Pots and pans lay scattered across the floor, pizza ingredients lay strewn across the counters and cooking equipment while sauce was splattered against the walls and floor, but that wasn't the reason Freddy and Silvex were in stunned silence.

Chica sat huddled in a corner, sobbing while staring at tattered nubs that used to be her wings, the hen's wings were cut off at the elbow joints leaving frayed wires sticking out...worse still was teh hen's face. The suit's fabric had been torn in half with her endoskeleton motors being damaged, rendering the hen incapable of fully closing her mouth. Freddy could only stare at Chica's pitiful form before the fury of a thousand Fazbears worked its way into his system, "ah get that he's been alone...ah get he may have lost his marble somewhere along the line...ah get ah haven't been the best lookout...but if he thinks, for one second, that ah will let this slide...he'll wish he was scrapped!"

"M-My wings...h-h-he took my wings...F-Freddy, h-he's..." Chica sobbed some more while helplessly looking at the remains of her wings, Silvex immediately sitting down across from the hen and pulling his tool box open, he had to work fast...especially if they were to catch Foxy before something else happened.

"When ah get my paws on him..."

"Freddy...we can't destroy Foxy, Mr. Fazworth will have a fit...look we catch him and then we power him down, I'll take him to my place, and I'll see about fixing his logic circuits...then this whole thing will just be a bad memory. But, first I'm going to fix Chica" Chica however shook her head and pointed to one of teh rear kitchen doors with the remains of her right wing.

"N-No, you mu-must get Foxy, I didn't want to get damaged anymore s-so I told him...I'm sorry, b-but...please, he's going after the night guard still and there's no telling what he might do to-...wait, where's Bonnie?"

Freddy immediately felt his servos freeze over as this new information entered his central processing unit, he had left Bonnie behind with Mike and with Foxy on the loose...that meant terrible things ahead. _Oh dear god...what have ah done?!_

- **Backstage: same time-**

Bonnie swayed his legs happily as he laid out on his stomach, coloring a picture on the floor to pass the time. Sure Freddy had asked him to watch over the night guard guy, but work was sooooo BORING, and for Bonnie few things were more fun than drawing and coloring, "let's seeeeeeeeeeeee...orange for me obviously, Freddy will be green, Chica shall be blue, and Foxy will be orange! Yay! Now to finish the master piece so I can show it to Freddy! My...family...by...Boniy" Bonnie grinned as he stared at the colorful yet childish drawing of him and the others, it was finished and ready to be hung up, "oh boy, Freddy and Chica are gonna love this! What do you think mister Mike night guard sir?"

Mike paced the backstage some before blinking as Bonnie had practically shoved the childish drawing into his face. Mike shivered some as he stared at the drawing and then at Bonnie before smiling slightly and nodding a bit, "l-looks g-g-good Bonnie...eheh...um...m-mind backing up a b-bit?" _Try not to scream...breathe Mike, just think of your happy place...you sitting on your couch playing the new Gamestation 4-1-U...yeah, just relax, no animatronic robots from hell...just you and some calm video games..._

The peace that Mike had acquired was soon broken as a light knocking was heard on the backstage door which was followed by a gruff and slightly irritated voice, "Bonnie lad, ye in there?! Permission ta step inside matey!"

Mike went pale and shot off to hide in the props and spare parts, not even bothering to wait for the rabbit robot to respond. Bonnie blinked and wondered why before answering the fox back, "b-but didn't Freddy tell you that you were supposed to be in your cove place thingy? And mister Mike night guard guy said you were trying to...um...do that bad word to him..."

"What? Me? Nay laddie...I was merely tryin ta help him settle in, but...I would REALLY like it if ye opened the door fer me matey." Foxy growled softly while glaring at the locked door in front of him, he didn't want to harm the young bunny, but if anyone else got in his way...they'd be sleeping with the fishes as it were.

Mike meanwhile gulped and peeked up over the crates to look at Bonnie while shaking his head, "n-no, don't let him find me! Don't let him in!" However, Mike's calls fell on Bonnie's deaf ears as the rabbit grinned and opened the door. Foxy then smiling widely as Mike went back into his hiding spot.

"Yar, thankies matey...now can ye tell me where the scurvy night guard be? It's very important that I find him."

"Why Foxy?" Bonnie giggled some while swaying on his heels, he liked playing games and was sure Foxy was playing a game as well.

"I need him fer me show, that's why, now can ye be a good lad and tell me where he be?"

"Whhhhy?"

"Because it be important! He needs ta see me show!"

"Whhhhy?"

"Bonnie, ye be testin me patience lad..."

"Whhhhy?"

Foxy's eye went dark and he growled angrily while holding up his hook and stepping into the backstage before shutting the door behind him, Bonnie blinking while lowering his ears and nervously stepping back away from the angry pirate, "ye want ta play games laddie? Well then...let's play"


	6. A past life and present strife

Hey everyone, okay...so, this year so far has been hell to me. If you haven't heard from Betabug01. I broke my left hand recently, my left hand is my good hand. This meant I couldn't do much of anything for several weeks.

Foxy: yar, now ye know what I be goin through -smirks and holds his hook up-

ugh...yes, I know Foxy, but anyways...my hand is healed now and I finally got around to posting ch 6. Also, the poll is over and the story will get a realistic ending. I honestly like realistic endings over just happy or sad endings...makes the story more believable. Anyways, once this story concludes, I will finally get around to doing FNAF galaxy.

Foxy: YAR HAR HAR...plunderin the stars instead of the seas? Sounds like a trip ta me matey!

Glad you think so Foxy ^^

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is copywrite Scott Cawthon...I own nothing of it...except my brand new Foxy the pirate plush...he's so cute ^^**

Foxy: yar, pirates not be cute! We be fierce and bold! -looks at the plush of himself- daww...I be so adorable...ooh I be soo cu-er-I mean..YAR!

* * *

 _Insanity is relative._

 _It depends on who has who locked in what cage_

 _-Ray Bradbury_

Freddy held his hat as he sprinted from the kitchen. Bonnie and Mike were alone backstage which meant that Foxy had a clear line to them...and if anything happened to either of them. Freddy shook his head and hurried as fast as his circuits would allow. But, due to being the oldest animatronic active, Freddy had to stop by the arcade area to relax his servos, "ugh...too old for this kinda thing..."

The old bear groaned and slumped down against the arcade's wall while opening a panel on his side, Freddy sighing as he pulled out a short power cord. Freddy, having the oldest model hardware and software, was often prone to power loss which required either a full night in standby mode or just being plugged into an electrical socket. Freddy hated the plug as it was embarrassing for the normally collected leader.

Freddy groaned again as he plugged himself into an open socket and looked up at the ceiling before noticing a poster on a far wall, the bear's face fell as he stared at the poster, "Come to Freddy's and meet the whole gang of fun...Chica, the hen and master chef….Bonnie, the bunny with a penchant for music…F-Freddy, the leader of the gang...a-and...and Foxy, the p-pirate of f-fun...where did we go wrong? Leader...hmph...ah'm no leader...ah'm just a rusty old bear that can't take care of his family...god Foxy, ah should have been better and helped you...ah should have seen it from day one..."

- **Flashback: April 15** **th** **, 1984-**

Frederick Fazworth was busy as he held a clipboard, instructing the engineers and construction crew on the creation of a new attraction for Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria of fun. The hen they had received two years earlier was a smash hit with the kids and parents alike due to her motherly kindhearted nature, but this new animatronic would be a star in a child's eyes. A pirate that told stories and played with the kids and had a heart of gold, "Foxy the pirate fox...this will be great for us, Freddy and Chica will be able to get some breathing room. They enjoy the kids well enough, but they can handle only so many."

"Yo, Mr. Fazworth, where'd ya want the crate?"

The younger manager looked to the movers that were handling a large and tall crate, the owner flinching as they nearly tipped it over into some of the arcade machines. While he respected their work, Frederick couldn't help but grimace at how they handled themselves. _Buffoons...all muscle and little brain, still they get the job done I suppose,_ the owner waved the movers over to where the new attraction was being built, "this way gentlemen...and do be careful, the contents of the crate is extremely fragile"

"Fragile...is that some sort of Swahili word?"

One of the other movers smacked his compatriot upside the head and scoffed, "nah ya dingus, it's totally swedish, didn't ya ever go ta highscool or somethin?"

"Nah...I dropped out in 6th grade, who needs ta learn all that mumbo jumbo?" The movers laughed while working on carrying the large crate, Mr. Fazworth meanwhile was screaming internally as they knocked over a stack of plushes, two tables, and three jars of tomato sauce. "Keep...calm...breath, count to ten...just try and not strangle the hired help..."

Freddy Fazbear meanwhile was peeking out through the stage curtains, he heard from his father that they'd be getting a new attraction to the pizzeria which made the bear very curious. The latest addition, Chica, was a great friend to be around and quite the cook; at least according to the staff and the kids she was. The bear gripped his hat as he watched the movers make a mess of the pizzeria, if his father hadn't told him to stay put til the attraction was done, Freddy would have given those messy uncouth ignoramuses whatfor, "gee...a whole stack of plushies...two tables...and three jars of sauce? Ah have half a mind to go and give them a lecturing they would never forget!"

"Freddy dear, they're only doing their job, no one is perfect after all...cmon, daddy said that we should try to keep a low profile so the workers can do their jobs in peace...and who knows? Maybe this new attraction thing will be a new family member...oh dear, I wonder if its a guy or a girl...oooooh, I do hope its a girl...I could use someone to talk to, not that I don't mind our talks Freddy...just, a lil girl talk wouldn't be such a bad thing" Chica smiled softly as she finished cleaning up her side of the stage.

The hen was still getting used to the building, but after two years, she was a hit. Being the backup singer to Freddy was great and all, but nothing warmed her metallic heart more then just talking with the kids and cooking up great meals for them. The cooks in the kitchen were a little stunned to find the 6 foot 4 inch tall animatronic bent over a counter one day, looking at a cook book while occasionally checking her ingredients. Since then, they showed her every possible method of cooking and stared in shock as she not only learned quickly, but improved their methods.

A crash and some cursing caught both Freddy's and Chica's attention, both the hen and the bear peeking out from the curtain and staring as the crate that the movers had been carrying was laying on the ground while Frederick Fazworth looked ready to have a heart attack. The two animatronics gulping nervously as they retreated to the backstage, knowing full well how angry their father could get.

"YOU BLUNDERING IDIOTS! Do you know how expensive this animatronic is?! Huh?!" Frederick Fazworth glared at the three movers whom all just blinked and shrugged.

"Anima-what now?"

"Is that like those things that jazz players play? It's like small metal rectangle thing?"

"Nah man, you're thinking of a harmonica, my cousin has one"

Frederick sighed and rubbed his temples before pointing to the fallen crate, "would you please...move this...to pirate's cove? And PLEASE...be careful...I can not afford to have the animatronic damaged...please" The owner groaned as the movers all saluted him, the lankiest one grinning, "no worries man, we'll handle it like a new born babe!"

Frederick sighed and rubbed his forehead while turning to head towards the kitchen, needing the strongest cup of coffee they had available. The owner had taken all of three steps before another crash was heard, Frederick swallowing nervously while looking to the ceiling, "why? Why god? What did I ever do wrong?!" Sighing once more, the owner turned back to observe the damage...and promptly passed out. The crate was dropped haphazardly onto the stage of still being built pirate's cove and the animatronic within had been dumped out. One of the movers poking the animatronic fox that now laid in a heap, "whoa...its like one of them machine things like in the movies. Hope it doesn't come hostile...we aint got no time traveling people."

Thankfully before anymore damage could be done, Frederick came too and ushered the movers and workers out of the building, thanking them for their service before making sure the doors were locked, "last time I let someone else hire for me…" Turning back to the attraction, Frederick walked over and pulled the fox into a standing position. A few dents and scrapes, but it seemed relatively unharmed, taking a breath, the owner slid his hand up the fox's back and hit the power switch just under the base of the fox's neck.

[ **System startup]**

 **servos online**

 **power level optimal**

 **cpu online**

 **optics online**

It was at this moment the fox's eyes lit up, the pirate blinking some as he observed the area, occasionally looking at himself.

 **cooling system online**

 **voice box online**

 **[System: Foxy the pirate version 1.15 online]**

Foxy stared at his hand and hook while looking around in awe, this place was so amazing. It was like something out of a story, "y-y-yar, where am I? What-Is this my voice?! Hello?! Hello! Yar, oh this be a wonderful adventure if I ever did see! But...where am-" Foxy blinked and flicked his ears as he found himself face to face with Frederick Fazworth, his eyes suddenly locked on the man as a new found program started running.

 **[System identification: Frederick Fazworth...Age: 30...owner of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria of fun...father figure]**

Foxy grinned and wagged his tail happily as he threw himself around Frederick's body. Frederick meanwhile groaned the robot fox was practically crushing him with a hug, "e-ease up there son...I'm not as sturdy as you are...guh" Foxy blinked and immediately let the man go before whimpering some, "yar, I didn't hurt ye, did I? I be sorry...it's just...this place and you and me and...by the beard of Poseidon this is an amazing place! Where we be?!"

Frederick smiled while dusting himself off and laying a hand on the fox's shoulder, "Foxy my boy, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria of fun, Freddy...Chica, get out here and meet the new arrival!"

The two aforementioned animatronics immediately cheered and walked over after leaving the stage. Freddy tipping his hat and extending a paw to the new pirate fox, "hey there pal, welcome to Freddy's...mah name is Freddy! Freddy Fazbear, a pleasure to meet ya!"

Chica then smiled and did a small curtsy to the fox, "and I'm Chica the hen, it's so good to meet you, I do hope we'll become friends." Foxy glanced between the two and whimpered before grinning, "ah, ye two would be great crew members! Yar, I feel this being the start of a wonderful adventure, yar!"

Unbeknownst to the four, a small crack had formed on the back of Foxy's head after being dropped, just behind his left ear which would become worse as time went on.

- **End flashback-**

Freddy sat on the floor of the arcade and sighed, he hated how things turned out. Foxy bit a child and then was forced into isolation for several years. Now he was dangerous, hurting Chica and threatening the new night guard, "ah have ta do somethin...no matter what, Foxy...ah dunno what ah can say other then ah'm sorry, it's you or us….and ah'm not ready ta exit stage left just yet."

Getting to his feet and pulling the plug from the socket, Freddy checked his systems.

 **[System check]**

 **Voice box optimal**

 **Optics optimal**

 **CPU optimal**

 **Servos optimal**

 **Power level optimal**

 **[System check: Freddy Fazbear version 1.01 complete]**

"Hang on Bonnie...ah'm comin, don't you worry!" Freddy growled and then was off as fast as his servos would carry him. _Ah will not fail again…ah will save you all!_

 _-_ **Backstage: same time-**

Bonnie whimpered as he backed away from Foxy, the bunny had seen the pirate's eye and it scared him to no end, "F-Foxy? I-If I upset you...I-I-I'm sorry, I was j-j-just playing...p-p-please don't be mad..." Foxy growled as he rounded on the rabbit, his tail lashing angrily while narrowing his blackened eye, "yar...I be not mad...oh no, I BE FLIPPIN FURIOUS! WHERE IS THE SCURVE?! TELL ME BOY, NOW!"

Bonnie whimpered some more and shrunk down in the corner of the backstage area, Foxy looming over him while the rabbit sniffed and whined in fear, "I-I don't know...F-Freddy, h-help! F-Foxy's scaring me! F-Fredy! C-Chica! I'm scared!" Mike peeked up from his hiding spot and felt his heart melt, the bunny sounded less like a metallic monster from hell and more like an innocent child being threatened by a bully. _Okay Mike...decision time…face a fox monster and possibly die but save a child from harm? Or live the rest of your life as a coward and knowing an innocent was harmed because of it?_

Mike's choice finally came through as Bonnie let out a terrified wail of pain and fear after Foxy used his hook to rip the rabbit's left ear from his head. Mike seeing Bonnie crumple in the corner, sobbing from pain and fear pushed the man over the edge...and with no plan whatsoever, Mike charged Foxy with a fire extinguisher that had been placed nearby. With all his strength, Mike swung the extinguisher and was rewarded with an extremely loud clang as Foxy's jaw was nearly knocked completely from his head.

Foxy groaned before glaring at Mike, the fox taking a step towards the man, "yar matey...don ye know to never strike the capn?" Mike dropped the fire extinguisher and swallowed nervously while backing up against the backstage wall, feeling his voice die out as the pirate stood up in front of him, the metal hook held in a striking position, "don ye worry…ye'll have a grand adventure with me...forever"

Mike shut his eyes and braced once more for the impending death that would soon follow, but what happened next startled everyone, including Foxy.

"STOP RIGHT THERE FOXY...OR YOU WILL ANSWER TA ME!"

All eyes turned to the stage door, there with blue eyes blazing stood Freddy, the bear's mouth worked into a snarl as he glared at the fox, Freddy's eyes drifting over to the still sobbing Bonnie and felt a white hot fury overtake his systems.

"Ah should have helped you...ah should have been the brother you were lookin fer...now? Ah'm gonna send ya back ta the factory in pieces!"


	7. Brother my brother

So much apologies for the delay. This year has been absolutely terrible to me. I don't want to talk about what happened, but know that it hurt alot. Anyways...chapter 7 is up...remember, the ending will be realistic...this chapter will end sadly, but the next chapter will end happily...I promise

Freddy: ya know Zero, ya always seem ta incorporate some kind of tragedy in yer stories, why is that?

I don't believe in the perfect happy ending Freddy, there is no such thing as a perfect happy ending and all those stories that end with: **and they lived happily ever after**...that's just a bunch of stupid crap, if that were the case...where's the happy ending in FNAF...or FNAF 2...or FNAF 3...or god forbid...FNAF 4? Hmmm? Where's the happy ending? The answer? There is none...Scott Cawthon was writing horror stories based on tragedies...I write stories of similar nature...that's just how it goes

Freddy: -tilts his head while thinking some and nodding- seems ta make sense if you put it that way...oh yes, disclaimer... **Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's and relating characters are sole property of Scott Cawthon...Zero owns nothing from the FNAF universe**

Fun facts: this chapter was inspired by the FNAF musicals done by Random Encounters as well as Megalovania from Undertale meets Metal by Erock

* * *

 _Someone once asked me if I knew you_

 _A million memories flashed through my mind and I simply smiled and said,_

" _I used to"_

Bonnie and Mike stared silently as Freddy stomped his way into the backstage area. The bear was absolutely livid after everything that Foxy had done that night. Damage to the kitchen area, leaving pirate's cove when he wasn't supposed to, harming the others, threatening an employee's life...so many broken rules and Freddy wasn't going to stand for it any longer. "Foxy! You have caused a lot of trouble tonight and Ah won't tolerate it any more…harming Chica and Bonnie? Threatening our new night guard?! Ah have half a mind ta rip you apart and toss you in the dumpster outside..leave ya ta be scrapped!" Freddy growled while placing his paws on his hips and giving the pirate the full Freddy Fazbear lecture glare.

Foxy however remained unfazed as his blackened eye trained itself on Freddy's frame, the vulpine twitching sporadically as he growled back at the bear, "aye?! And what are ye gonna do ya overstuffed teddy bear?! Hm? Ye have no fight in yerself! Yar, ye barely can bring yerself ta kill a fly! But a pirate knows no such limitations...a pirate knows no fear and trust me Freddy...if ye stick yer head in a pirate's business…it be the locker fer ye" Freddy narrowed his eyes at the fox while clenching and unclenching his paws, this night had gone so wrong...it only brought back the shame and agony of that dreadful day in 1987. _Ah won't stand by this time and let history repeat itself...ah hate violence...but if that's the only way ta get you ta see reason, then so be it Foxy!_

Foxy smugly crossed his arms as he watch Freddy's frame shake from frustration, earning the fox a grin, but before anyone could react...Freddy's clenched paw had swung out and completely knocked Foxy's jaw loose from his head, rendering the vulpine's muzzle mostly inoperative and limp. Bonnie meanwhile stared in shock, in the time that he had known everyone at Freddy Fazbear's...and he literally knew everyone, like he went out of his way to talk to anyone he could when there was time...even the guys that cleaned the toilets, but in his time at Freddy's; never...not once EVER did Freddy ever hit or allow a hit to happen. Freddy was adamant that violence of ANY kind was wrong and if you were hitting someone, he would issue the harshest of punishments...a 15 minute time out in the corner! Bonnie shivered at the thought of the time out corner, he always did his best to be on his best behavior, but seeing Freddy actually HIT Foxy had thrown Bonnie's world upside down, "M-Mr. Mike guard security sir...m-make them s-stop...I-I don't like s-seeing Freddy a-angry like this..."

Mike meanwhile was frozen, he was alone in a room with three animatronics...one of which wanted to kill him and another that was apparently ready to fight while the third was clinging to him a bit to tightly like a younger brother seeking refuge from the dark, "uh...I...uh… I mean...uh...er..." A second thwack was heard, Mike and Bonnie's snapping back towards where Freddy and Foxy were, the ngiht guard and bunny going wide eyed as Foxy had pounced Freddy and had plunged his hook deep into the right side of Freddy's neck. Foxy was a terrifying sight to both the human and the robotic bunny, his limp muzzle and blackened eye made him look like a deformed monster from some nightmarish landscape, "IS THAT ALL YE HAVE FAZBEAR?! Hm?! IS THAT THE EXTENT OF THE SO CALLED FREDDY FAZBEAR?! Ye haVE nothing ON FlynT...Foxy...yar! NOTHING I SAY! BuT, I digREss to actUally try and FIGHT ME! HAR HAR HAR!"

Foxy grinned maliciously as he wriggled his hook while it was still inside of Freddy's neck, the bear growling as some of his circuits were being yanked, scraped, and damaged by the metal point of the hook...why they gave Foxy a real metal hook was beyond any logical reasoning, but that wasn't what Freddy was afraid of right now. He had to stop Foxy before things got much worse, grabbing Foxy's arm, Freddy pushed with all the force he could muster, forcing Foxy's hook out of his neck before grabbing the deranged pirate by the neck and hurling Foxy across the room. Freddy then standing up and dusting his hat off before straightening his tie and rolling up his proverbial sleeve as he stomped his way towards the vulpine pirate, "ya know Foxy? At one time, you were mah best friend...at one time, ah called you brother…what happened ta ya? Hm? What happened to the pirate fox ah used to know?!" Foxy groaned and twitched some as some sparks jumped from the back of the pirate's head, Foxy glaring back at Freddy as he struggled to his feet, "YE TeLl ME F-FreDDY! Ye tooK everything I HaD away...ye took ol Flynt's TimE away...all I ever wanted was Ta EntertaIN the Lads and laSSEs! But...no, no, no time for Ol FoXY...everyone wanted ta See YOU! YE TOOK ME LIFE AWAY! LOCKED ME AWAY...PreTEnDING I dIDN't exIST!"

Freddy stood baffled, Foxy was losing his grip on reality more and more, making the pirate become even more unhinged and dangerous, "Foxy, do you even hear yourself?! Yer not makin a lick of sense anymore! You keep referring to yerself as Flynt and ah didn't do anything against you! You caused the bite back in 1987! You bit that child's head open! It was yer own fault that this all happened Foxy!" Freddy went wide eyed as Foxy howled out and lunged for the bear, the crazed look in Foxy's eye told Freddy that his pirate friend had finally gone off the deep end and only rage remained, "YE COULD NEVER KNOW WHAT IT BE LIKE ALONE IN THAT HELLHOLE! YE COULD NEVER KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TA BE FERGOTTEN! TA BE IGNORED! TA BE LOST! BUT YE WILL...I PROMISE YE!"

Foxy yanked the rest of his muzzle off revealing his sharpened animatronic fangs before biting down on the spot where his hook had entered Freddy's suit, the bear growling and yelping in agony as Foxy tore back, his fangs tearing bits of fabric and wiring away from the bear's suit and endoskeleton...a pool of oil starting to form underneath Freddy's head as some smoke drifted from the damage that Foxy had caused. Freddy's eyes flickered some as he stared at the oil stained pirate above him, numerous warnings were popping up in the bear's cpu.

 **[Warning: Main servo damaged]**

 **[Warning: Optics damaged]**

 **[Warning: Cooling system ruptured]**

 **[Advisement: system shutdown]**

Freddy, however ignored the warnings, growling Freddy grabbed Foxy once more and delivered a thick Freddy Fazbear headbutt, stunning the fox before getting Foxy in a quite literal bear hug, "Foxy! Please stop this at once! Yer only making things worse fer all of us! Look at poor Bonnie over there, think about how scared he is! And it's because of you! Yer causin all of this! All this pain and sufferin...it's because of you!" More warnings popped up in Freddy's cpu, but more did Freddy ignore them...he had to be a leader now, a savior, and if it meant system shutdown; then so be it!

 **[Warning: internal heat reaching dangerous levels]**

 **[Warning: left servos overheating]**

Freddy felt his left arm and leg start to stiffen as some smoke started seeping through the fabric of his suit, but he remained resolute as he held onto Foxy as tightly as he could, the pirate thrashing as much as Freddy would allow. But the bear would not fully relinquish his hold on the deranged vulpine pirate, "Foxy remember way back when?! How timid you were when you first arrived?! You would barely even look at me or Chica for a whole month, you were always scared! But...over time, you came out from yer cove, shyly approaching me or Chica or even one of the employees...always askin if we wanted ta do somethin with ya! You were always so much fun back then! Please Foxy!"

Foxy growled and thrashed more, plunging his hook again and again into Freddy's suit and frame, "RELEASE fLYnt RELEASE ME I SAY! Ye can't dO thIS ta me! Release me NOW!" Freddy refused to yield as he held onto Foxy even tighter, despite the new damage the pirate's hook was causing. More and more warnings were appearing in Freddy's vision as the hook tore more of his suit and endoskeleton away. _It's okay Foxy, ah know yer scared...ah know yer alone...it's okay, ah have you...you'll be just fine...shh...it's okay_

 **[Warning: system overheating]**

 **[Warning: left servos shutting down]**

 **[Warning: cpu overheating]**

Freddy felt more of his endoskeleton start to slow down, static starting to cover his vision as he wrapped his arms more around Foxy's thrashing frame, the bear smiling softly while starting to hum a soft tune. Bonnie staring blankly at the scene before him while still hugging Mike, this whole scenario was horrible to the young bunny and he just wanted someone to make it end. Foxy growled and plunged his hook anywhere he could find purchase, but if Freddy was anything, it was patient. The bear did not relent in his hold despite the growing worry from the numerous system warnings.

 **[Warning: internal heat at critical levels]**

 **[Warning: system shutdown in 30 seconds]**

Freddy smiled softly as he held onto Foxy, the bear's servos locking up completely leaving Foxy stuck in the bear's hold as Freddy continued to hum the Toreador march, "t-here ya go F-Foxy...j-just r-r-relax...it's o-o-okay, ah'm h-h-here for you" Foxy growled and thrashed more in Freddy's grip, but because Freddy's servos were locking up, there was no give in the bear's arms. _Ah'm gonna miss you Foxy...ah'll miss everyone_

 **[Optics: offline]**

Freddy smiled softly as his vision went dark, the smoke still drifting from the seams in his suit as he laid against the floor, the pirate still struggling to get out of the vice like grip of Freddy Fazbear.

 **[Main Servos: offline]**

 **[Voicebox: offline]**

 **[System: Freddy Fazbear version 1.01 offline]**

Silence filled the backstage room as Freddy's systems finally went dark, the bear having a soft smile on his muzzle as his arms were still wrapped tightly around the grumbling form of Foxy. Bonnie meanwhile stared at Freddy before looking over at Mike and then immedaitely back to Freddy, "F-Freddy? Um...Freddy? P-Please wake up...Freddy? Mikey why isn't he waking up?! He needs to help us with Foxy! Mikey, please!" Mike however was frozen in his spot, even as the animatronic rabbit pleaded with him, these machines...these robots...these beings. They were more human then Mike had ever realized, Freddy had just sacrificed himself to keep the rest of them safe from Foxy's deranged rampage, and seeing that now...Mike felt his world shift before he looked to Bonnie with a look that said only one thing, "he's gone Bonnie...he's gone..."

Bonnie went rigid while his ears or what was left of his ears, shot up...the young bunny blinking before sniffing and letting out a cry as he clung onto Mike as if his life depended on it. Mike would have screamed in fear, but for some reason he could only hug the bunny in return and rub calming circles on the bunny's back, "shhh...it's okay, just let it out...I'm sure Silvex will come and make things better, its okay...yeah, I know..."

"Ye know...ThIS NOT be tHE way this wAS supposeD ta end!"

Mike and Bonnie snapped their heads over to the grumbling fox still stuck in Freddy's grip, Foxy was growling and glaring at the two while tapping his hook against the floor, "I was suppoSED ta HaVE ME shOW back...but I sEE now the TrUTH of the matter...ye bE afraiD OF me...afRAID...afraid...why?"

Mike stared at the fox with an incredulous look, had this thing just asked them why they were afraid of him?! After everything Foxy had done, he was asking why they were afraid of him?! Bonnie stared as well before pressing his ears back behind his head and angrily crying out as he struggled to get out of Mike's grip and throttle the fox, "Y-YOU TOOK F-FREDDY AWAY FROM US! YOU HARMED MS. CHICA...YOU HARMED ME! AND YOU HAVE THE...THE NERVE TO ASK WHY WE'RE AFRAID?!"

"Bonnie, that's enough!"

Mike, Bonnie, and Foxy all stared towards the backstage door, standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips was one Frederick Fazworth. Chica and Silvex standing behind him with looks of disbelief and sadness. The aged manager sighed while kneeling down next to Freddy's prone form, "ah my sweet boy...rest easy son, you've earned it…now for our trouble making pirate...have anything to say fer yerself son?" Frederick stared at Foxy whom withered under the manager's gaze, "n-nay s-sir...FlyN...er...F-FoxY ha...has nothin TA say feR himself..."

"Then what are we going to do with you? I can not let these transgressions pass..."


	8. No longer lost

Hey everyone...okay, so I missed my hinted deadline by like a couple hours...I did try to get this up on July 4th like I promised, but it was July freaking 4th...hello, FIREWORKS! Who doesn't like causing big colorful explosions?! So yeah, sorry this is like a couple hours late, but anyways, yes...the end is here!

Foxy: aww...but I was gettin inta the whole thing...does it have to end now matey?

Yes Foxy...or do you want to delay FNAF Galaxy some more?

Foxy: oh aye, ye make a good point there lad

Anyways...this story is DONE! And from me and everyone in my AUs...hope you have a great day and we'll see YOU in the next adventure!

Foxy: Ar, ye be right lad... **Disclaimer though: Zero does not own me or anything else in the FNAF universe, we are the sole property of the great admiral Scott Cawthon**

FUNFACT: Out of all the animatronics, I am actually scared of Chica the most. Seriously, not even Freddy scares me as much as Chica does *shivers some* Dunno why though

* * *

The silence that permeated the backroom was almost tangible as Foxy stared up at the disappointed visage of Frederick Fazworth. The manager sighing as he laid a hand against his tired face before furrowing his brow, "Foxy...do you realize how much damage you have caused tonight?" Foxy went to open his mouth, only to stop when the manger held up a hand before continuing, "my kitchen is a mess...Chica has to get new parts for her jaw and her wings...Bonnie needs to get his ears repaired…and Freddy needs a full system restore...not to mention the psychological damage you might have caused my new night guard...do you have anything to say for your self?"

Foxy lowered his ears while still in the clutches of the deactivated Fazbear, each of the problems that the manager listed made him feel worse and worse, "I be only...jus...well...I...I mean...er...n-no father...f-foxy has nothin to say fer himself..." Foxy lowered his gaze as the manager's glare hardened, Frederick Fazworth taking a sharp breath before turning to Silvex, "shut em down..." Foxy went wide eyed and flailed some while in the grasp of the deactivated Freddy, "NO! PLEASE! I BE SORRY! FLYNT Be SoRRY! I don't want to g-go away! DoN'T MAKe me Go aWAy! PleASE!"

Frederick Fazworth stared as Foxy completely broke down into sobbing and flailing, the pirate's voice box becoming distorted now and then while he continuously referred to himself as Flynt. The pizzeria manager frowning some before kneeling down next to Foxy and placing his hand of the pirate's good paw, "Foxy? Foxy...look at me, look at me...calm yourself...shh…there ya go, now, tell me…do pirate's cry?"

Foxy sniffed and shook his head while looking over at the aged manager, Frederick continuing, "are pirate's afraid of anything?" Again Foxy shook his head, wondering where the man he called father was going with this, Frederick still continuing, "do pirate captains hurt their crew members?" Foxy blinked and lowered his ears as he tapped his hook against the ground, it was now becoming clear to him...Foxy prided himself as a pirate captain and had become the sea monster instead, "nay...p-pirates a-are none of those t-things..."

Frederick Fazworth nodded and stood up, "indeed...Foxy we bring joy to the kids that enter those front doors...let them eat their fill and leave the building with stories of the fun they had with Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy...you have caused terrible amounts of damage since 1987...I want to fix you Foxy, but those charges and persecutions still stand and I can not go against them...If I do, we'd not just be losing Freddy, but everything and everyone" Foxy whimpered while playing with his hook some and sighing, "w-what happens to m-me then? W-what happens to old Foxy?" Frederick Fazworth shook his head while taking Foxy's paw in his own, "I'm sorry my boy...I really am, but I can not turn a blind eye to this...we have to scrap you...it's too risky to keep you around"

Bonnie then strode forward with a worried look masking his face, "b-but daddy…w-we can't w-work with just one band member...Ms. Chica needs parts for her jaw and wings...and F-Fre-Freddy needs a whole new inside and stuff!" Frederick Fazworth nodded and sighed while adjusting his glasses, "I know son...I know…which is why I must shut the building down for a few days...possibly weeks" At this moment, everyone froze...Silvex stepping forward with a shocked look, "sir...we can't shut down! We need the money to get the parts for the animatronics and to fix the kitchen up!"

The manger whirled around and glared at the engineer, "And what would you have me do then?! Hm? Don't you think I don't know that, Silvex?! This building and these animatronics are part of my life! Do you think for a second that it doesn't kill me to see Freddy and everyone hurt? Do you think it doesn't break my heart knowing I can't do anything to help other then shut the building down?! Do not test me boy! I know we shouldn't shut down...but what can we do? Freddy needs a full system restore and there's no telling how much or how long that will take...and then there's the kitchen!" As Frederick Fazworth continued to argue some with Silvex, Mike timidly approached Bonnie before kneeling down next to where Freddy was.

For the first time since entering the door's of the pizzeria, Mike could see that the animatronics here felt emotions like any other human did. Mike watched as Foxy continued to shiver and fiddle with his hook, the terrifying demon fox from before being replaced with a scared child whom only wanted friends, Mike frowned some before getting up and walked over to the manager and Silvex, the night guard tapping some on the manager's shoulder, "M-Mr. F-Fazworth...I'll f-fix them...y-you can keep the m-m-money from my paychecks f-for parts a-a-and the kitchen"

Everyone stopped and snapped their heads toward Mike...even Foxy whom had his mouth hanging open in utter shock before the manger spoke up again, "you know that it would be everything you've been earning and then some, right? You won't have a paycheck for the next 4 weeks" Mike sighed and swallowed nervously before nodding again, "I u-understand...but you should understand to Mr. Fazworth...y-you said it yourself...they're part of y-y-you're family and this building is t-their home. I'm still s-scared of t-them, but I can honestly see true fear in their eyes...fear and sadness. Fear that they're going away...sadness over the loss of a friend...I used to believe that they were emotionless machines of terror...but I see the truth now. A machine wouldn't have shown regret...a machine wouldn't have shown fear...these creatures...whatever they are...are more human then anyone could ever imagine...so fuck me having a paycheck for a few weeks...besides, Silvex would end up as a bawling baby with the loss of the bunny here"

Silvex smirked and nodded while each of the animatronics' eyes were leaking small droplets of oil, Chica then speaking up despite her jaw motors not working properly yet, "Mr. Schmidt…you were a very frightened young man when I first saw you...but I can see that you have a wonderful heart in you...father, let him do this, it's clear he wants to" Bonnie then spoke up while pulling Mike into a tight near bone curshing hug, "pleaaaaaase daddy! Let him help, besides I wanna be friends with him and play games and show him my guitar and have fun and all kinds of stuff..pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Frederick Fazworth stared at the two animatronics before sighing and looking down at Foxy whom was still whimpering and fiddling with his hook, "and what about the wayward pirate here? What about him? Will you fix him then as well?"

Mike looked back at Foxy whom gave him the saddest and biggest eyes he could manage, Mike then sighing and looking over to Silvex, "I will...I'll fix him and Freddy...but I'm not gonna be able to do it myself...I'm not very good with mechanical stuff..." Silvex smirked and laughed before nodding, "he's not joking...he once couldn't get our car moving because he forgot that the car was still in park, he literally called the tow truck after trying to get our car moving for 2 hours" Mike frowned as both Chica and Bonnie snickered at his expense, the night guard crossing his arms in indignation, "you know I didn't know how to work the car Silvex...not my fault!"

"Regardless, if you help him Silvex...I'll gladly give you a bonus to your paychecks next month….but we must be able to stay open...meaning the animatronics have to be functional AND the pizzeria itself must be in top order, understand?" Everyone stared at Frederick Fazworth with the knowledge that unless things were put back in order...Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was going under. Foxy sighed some while looking up at the others, "I guess...I-I be getting cast out...a g-good capn doesn't h-harm his crew...I b-be understandin ifn ye lock me away again...o-or make me walk the plank...a good capn takes care of his crew...and I wasn't a good capn at all..."

Bonnie blinked and lowered his ears before looking at Silvex and Mike, pouting some as he did while giving them the cutest face he could muster, "aw...please help Foxy, he did say he was sorry...and he is part of our family! Cmon, he might have been a bit scary, but really...he apologized! Please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Silvex and Mike stared at Bonnie, Mike withering some under the pressure of Bonnie's cute face while Chica giggled some, Silvex laughing as well while Mike just shook his head, "Bonnie, that face might just be a weapon of mass destruction...I dunno who would be able to resist it…okay, yes, Silvex and I will fix Foxy as well...what happens to him is up to Mr. Fazworth"

The manager turned and looked to Foxy before giving the buccaneer a reassuring smile, "I dunno...Foxy, if this works, we'll need some extra help on deck...someone with courage and a will for adventure...unfortunately, my last capn disappeared...got shipwrecked...lost at sea as it were, think you can fill the role?" Foxy's ears perked and he whimpered some before shaking his head and biting back the tears of happiness, "A-AYE, CAPN FOXY C-COULD NEVER SAY NO TO AN ADVENTURE!"

Frederick smiled and clapped his hands before nodding, "alright then, let's get to work everyone, we got a lot of things we need to take care of and we have to get it all done before the end of the month...if we don't, the township might have us shut down permanently...and I will not stand for that!" At that everyone gathered let out a cheer while Silvex gathered his tools and prepared for the long haul of work ahead of him. Mike smiled some before kneeling down next to where Foxy was still stuck, the night guard looking at Foxy, "I just have one question...w-why me? Why was I so special to you? Silvex was here and so were other guards. Why chase and terrify me?"

Foxy smiled softly as his one eye looked to Mike, the pirate letting out a tired sigh, "ye be the first one to notice me in so many years, matey...it might have been terrifying fer ya, but to know that me existence was still acknowledged...10 years I was locked away in me cove...10 years with nary a hello or hi…sure it may have been an accident...but you still acknowledged me...gave me hope that I was still important in some way...I be sorry fer givin ye such a fright matey...I dunno what came over me"

Mike smiled and nodded, "well, its over now...and once we get you up, we can get to work on fixing the place up"

"Aye, ye got that right matey! Now get me free so we can get this place shipshape!"

- **Timeskip: 4 weeks later-**

Frederick Fazworth smiled and hummed as he looked over some payroll papers on his desk, it had been four weeks since Foxy terrorized the pizzeria, but finally things had turned around. It took the four weeks of non-stop work to get everything back to the way it was. The kitchen had to get new cupboards, a new set of ovens, and a whole new inventory of ingredients. That took one whole week by itself and that wasn't counting rewiring the place. After that, the animatronics were next and boy howdy...Silvex worked tirelessly day in and day out to fix the main stage star, Freddy Fazbear.

New servos were needed, they needed to order a whole new motherboard as the old one got damaged from the coolant rupture, a new cpu was also need...it took Silvex five days to just get Freddy's voice box to work. However, Frederick Fazworth had hired Silvex for a reason, Silvex was the best engineer the manager had ever had the pleasure of meeting, so if anyone could get the animatronics working...it was Silvex.

Mike also proved to be a great night guard, keeping the animatronics safe and entertained while they were being worked on and Mike enjoyed it, no longer fearing that the robotic animals would tear him apart or make him dress as a ballerina.

The biggest change though was Foxy, the pirate was welcomed back into the fold of their strange yet fun family after Silvex finished fixing his burnt out logic circuits, installing a new set that wouldn't wear out for thirty years or your money back. Foxy was overjoyed at the thought of no longer being forced away and gleefully ran around the pizzeria for a good 15 minutes. He only stopped when Frederick Fazworth announced that he had to get a new suit for Foxy. Foxy had been bewildered at that, wondering what was going on, but then his eye went wide and his jaw dropped when the manager had walked over to the sign that haunted Foxy for those many years.

The manager grabbing the out of order sing, flipping it around and writing on the back, " **COMING SOON:** **Our pirate captain has been lost at sea for many years. But low and behold, he has returned to our little port town. That's right boys and girls, CAPTAIN FOXY HAS RETURNED** **! Welcome to pirate's cove!** "

Frederick Fazworth smiled as he sat in his office, the pirate had been a smash hit when they reopened, every child asking where Foxy had gone and Foxy regaling the tale of how he had caused a terrible accident which left him lost and his crew frightened of him, but was saved in the end by a lone young sailor who had found him stranded on an island and rescued the vulpine from a fate worse then even death itself. The manager sighed and grinned while he did the paperwork before looking back at an old photo of which had Foxy and him standing in front of pirate's cove the day it first opened. _You may have been lost, but know this my boy...whenever you are lost again, your family can be your guiding light in the darkness...we'll be here and this time...we'll make sure that you are never alone again...I swear_


End file.
